


Destiny

by Remma3760



Category: MacGyver (TV 1985), Stargate SG-1, The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, challenge, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remma3760/pseuds/Remma3760
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is Blair's father? What happened to Jim's mother? How will William Ellison and Naomi Sandburg deal with Jim and Blair's relationship? Has Jack ever had to pay for love, and is Daniel manipulative? All this and more answered in Destiny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, after a great deal of wine, so it does get a little strange. 
> 
> I have ignored any and all time lines, so please just go with it.

**PART 1**

 

  
Blue eyes snapping open, instantly awake, he sprang from his bed with naked feline grace, limbs supple, muscles rippling under taut golden skin, senses immediately attuned for the merest hint of danger. He scanned the expanse of his bedroom, inspecting every shadowed corner; he listened intently to the early morning sounds of his domain with the sharpness of a jaguar, the scent of the hunt in its nostrils.

Barely three seconds from a deep dreamless sleep, he was ready to do battle with psychotic axe murderers, demented home invaders…or worse. Blair, on the other hand, continued to snore lightly, snuffling slightly and burrowing further into the pillows at the unexpected draught caused by Jim's sudden rising.  
  
Satisfied that the loft was threat free, Jim turned a fond gaze on the supine figure of his mate, his mind replaying the passionate loving activities of the previous night, of, in fact, almost every night of the preceding month. He was amazed at the rush of tenderness he felt. Who knew he would turn out to be such a sap? Then again, who knew that someone as amazing and wonderful as Blair could ever fall in love with him? Letting out a happy sigh, he switched off the alarm, not wanting Blair to be startled awake too abruptly. Giving the chaotic mass of curls a loving caress, he started downstairs to prepare breakfast, leaving Blair to sleep the sleep of the sexually sated.

Jim was giving a final whisk to the pancake batter when he heard the sleepy stirrings from upstairs. Checking the heat of the butter melting in the pan, he began to cook, confident that the sound and smell of food would rouse his drowsy beloved. He was right, as a rumpled yawning Blair made an appearance as the first batch hit the plates.

"Hey Jim."

"Morning sleepyhead."

"Smells good."

"Come and sit down, it's nearly ready. Juice?"

"Please. Is that tea?"

"Yeah, it's that herby fruity one you like. I thought I'd make an omelette...interested?"

"Wow, you're really going for it…what's the occasion?"

"No occasion, just…you know…happy."

"Oh, yeah. Me too."

They gazed at each other for a moment, words unnecessary, before Jim returned to his preparations and Blair poured out the tea, lifting his mug to inhale the spicy aroma.

"So, how about lunch? I have classes 'till twelve, and then I'm all yours."

"Tempting, but I have the afternoon off. I have an…engagement."

"Oh." Blair looked simultaneously disappointed and curious, bouncing slightly as he decided how best to invade Jim's privacy. He opened his mouth, preparing for a lengthy and persuasive discourse on why it was in Jim's best interests for Blair to delve into every facet of his life, but was forestalled when Jim began a hesitant explanation.

"I'm…uh…I'm meeting Steven for lunch."

"Oh, well, that's good. It's good that the two of you are re-connecting."

"Yeah. I was thinking telling him."

"Telling him what? Oh…oh, you mean about…you know."

"Us, yeah. I thought he should know."

"Are you sure, I mean, you´re only just getting to know him again."

"I know, but, well, he is my brother, and now that we've told Simon and the others, it only seems fair to tell him too."

"I guess. I still cannot believe how well the guys took it. It's not your average poker night talk, after all."

"No, they didn't even seem to be surprised, which is odd, because I never thought I was particularly…you know. So okay, I like to keep the place neat and clean and I like throw rugs and cushions, but that doesn't mean I'm…uh...you know."

"No, of course it doesn't Jim; you're really…macho. Alpha male through and through, even when you wear that flowery apron. I can understand them thinking it of me, I mean, it wouldn't be the first time people have made that assumption…erroneously, I might add."

"Until me."

"Yeah, until you. Now it's totally…roneous."

"Yeah. You know, Chief, if you have anyone you want to tell…"

"There really isn't Jim. It's not like I'm keeping it a secret or anything, there just isn't anyone I feel the need to make a declaration to. It's funny, I always used to think I had so many friends, but I realize now that most of them were no more than acquaintances. You're the one who taught me what real friendship means."

"See, I just don't get that. You're such a terrific person, and you make such an impact on people, how could you not have a truckload of friends?"

"Maybe it was the way I was raised. Naomi always taught me to 'detach with love', and detaching, with or without, love, tends to preclude close personal attachments."

"That sucks."

"She believes in being free."

"Sure but...I don't know, it sounds more like running away, and running away and being free are not compatible pursuits."

"I'm beginning to think you're right, at least for me, but it seems to work for Naomi."

"Whatever. I'm real glad you decided not to detach from me."

"I could never detach from you, Jim, not without tearing out my heart and ripping up my soul. So, looks like you're stuck with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Chief."

***

"Are you having desert? Jim?" Stephen, not happy about being ignored, tossed a menu at his preoccupied brother. " Hey, Jim, you still with me?"

"What? Oh sorry, I was a little distracted."

"You can say that again. I thought you wanted to meet for lunch so we could talk but you've barely said more than two words since I got here. What's up?"

"I do want, _need_ to talk to you, but it's…not easy."

"No, well, the way we were raised I'm surprised you even want to try. Would it help if I told you right off that whatever the problem is, I'm on your side?"

"Actually that helps a lot; I just hope you'll feel the same once I've told you."

"Only one way to find out, Jim."

"Yeah. Okay, so…uhm…Blair and I…uh…we…uhm…"

"Oh my god, you broke up. Why, what happened?"

"Broke up…what…no…what?"

"You have't broken up?"

"No, I…how do you…I was going to tell you that we're…involved."

"Involved in what?"

"What?"

"What are you and Blair involved in? Is it dangerous?"

"We're not involved in anything. Dangerous? What are you talking about, dangerous?"

"Well, you said…"

"I said we were involved…you know, with each other."

"And?"

"And nothing, that's it. We're involved. In a relationship."

"Okay, so what's the problem?"

"There is no problem. I just wanted to know what you think about this…about us, is all."

"I don't think anything about it. I never have."

"Never…but…Stephen, do you think that Blair and I were a couple way back when we were investigating that racetrack thing?"

"Well, yeah. Wasn't he your date at that police awards dinner?"

"Hell no…well, yes, kind of but not, I mean, we weren't…not then."

"But you are now?"

"Yeah, now. Why would you assume we were then?"

"I don't know...it's just how you are together."

"How we are together? What does that mean? How are we?"

"God, it's…you watch him, all the time. When he's there, it's like no-one else exists, and when he moves away from you, your eyes follow him, and even when your not looking directly at him, it's like you're always checking back, making sure he's okay, that he doesn't need you for anything, that he´s still there, that he's having a good time. Not that he ever leaves your side for long, and the way he looks at you, so…so adoring, as if his world begins and ends with you. I have to say, I was almost jealous. What you two have is so special, I only hope that someday I can have something that good with someone."

Jim was silent for a moment, seeing the truth in Stephen's words. It would appear that he and Blair had been lovers in the truest sense for a lot longer than either of them had realized. "You're right. I always convinced myself that Blair and I were just really good friends, but I guess I was fooling myself, but not you, huh?" Or seemingly anyone else.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, I never meant…"

"You haven't. I'm maybe a little…surprised, but that's all. So you're really okay with this?"

"Sure, I like Blair, and he obviously makes you happy, I've never seen you so relaxed. You were one tense kid."

"Hey, I had a lot of worries."

"Speaking of childhood worries, I'm assuming Dad doesn't know yet."

"Not yet, no. I wanted to tell you first, get your reaction. I don't suppose there's any chance he's figured it out too?"

"Not a chance in hell. You know what the old man's like. If he doesn't want to know something he pretends it's not happening."

"Yeah, guess denial is a family trait."

"I'll be happy to come with you when you tell him. Well, not happy, but I'll do it."

"Thanks Stephen, I appreciate that, but no, this is something I have to do myself."

"Can't say I envy you, bro. You do know he'll blame Blair entirely, right? And he'll try every trick in the book to get him out of your life."

"I know, but he's just going to have to deal, because no way am I ever going to leave Blair."

"What about Blair, think he can stand up to Dad?"

"Oh yeah, he's a tough little sucker. Hell, he stands up to me all the time."

"Well good for him. You need someone around who won't let you get away with any shit. Still, I wouldn't let him walk by any deep holes when Dad's around."

"Maybe Blair will grow on him. Most people who know him get to like him eventually. Well, except for the ones who want to kill him." Jim paused for a moment, reflecting on the many positive attributes of his beloved, and on the impact he would make on a man like William Ellison. "Oh god, this is going to be a disaster."

"Almost certainly. So, what about this desert, then? I think you're going to need all the fortification you can get."

"Oh god."

***

Jim pulled up outside Hargrove Hall, having decided that there was no point in wasting a perfectly good afternoon off. He hurried to Blair's office, smiling as he detected the solitary heartbeat inside.

"Hey Chief, you busy?"

"Jim, what are you doing here? What happened? Was there a problem with Stephen? Are you okay? Jim, did…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, there´s nothing wrong. Lunch didn't take as long as I expected. Turns out there was nothing to talk through after all."

"So you didn't tell him?"

"Oh yeah, I told him, but the only surprise for him was that we hadn't been making like bunnies for years."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. He assumed we were a couple from the time he first met you; in fact, he thought you were my date at the awards thing."

"Oh. Well, technically, he was right, I mean, I was only there because I was with you, same as all the other cop things I go to."

"And like the college functions I'm only at because I'm with you."

"Yeah, I mean, technically, we have been dating for years. Who knew?"

"Apparently everyone but us."

"That's kind of depressing. All that time we wasted when we could have been…you know."

"Well, at least we can make up for it now." Jim grinned to himself at the many and varied ways he hoped to make up for lost time with Blair. In fact, he was so absorbed in his reflections that he totally missed Blair's attempts to attract his attention until a particularly hard prod got his notice. "Hey, that hurt, quit it."

"At last. I was beginning to think you were in some new kind of zone…like, a fantasy zone or something, and what's with the goofy smirk?"

"I was not smirking. I was thinking."

"What about?"

"Oh…uh…nothing. So, you want to go do something or what? We could go to the beach, or…"

"Or we could head home and have an early night."

"An early night? Are you nuts? It's barely three o'clock."

"Jim…an _early night_."

"But I…oh… _ooh_ …an _early night_."

"Well, you know, we have all that lost time to make up for. We should probably get right to it."

"I like the way you think, Chief; I always knew there had to be a good reason I loved you."

***

Blair sighed blissfully as Jim kissed a meandering trail across his chest, pausing to pay special attention to his right nipple, sucking, licking and nibbling with enthusiasm before moving over to give equal attention to its mate. Blair was in no doubt that never before had his sexual encounters been so completely fulfilling. Had he known how amazing sex with another man would be he would have tried it years ago.

But then, Jim wasn't just any man. He was the first and only person Blair had ever truly loved…his soul mate. Perhaps that was the telling factor here, and this act with any other man would be no different from the physically pleasing, but ultimately meaningless flings he had had in the past with women. Perhaps now, for the first time, he was discovering the very real difference between sex and love.

This was, in many ways, a novel situation for Blair, who had been raised to believe in the transience of all things, including affairs of the heart, and yet now, here he was, with his very own till death do us part, forsaking all others, in sickness and in health relationship. For the first time in his life he knew where he belonged…where he wanted to belong. And he had never been happier.

He wiggled slightly, arching his back and pushing into the bed as Jim's roving tongue moved lower, the sensations so incredible that Blair decided a show of appreciation was warranted…after all, Jim really did deserve to know how amazing he was. "Oh god Jim, that is…god, you are so good at this. Do you think maybe being a Sentinel increases your sensitivity, I mean, I have never…oh god…maybe we should test…oh…what are…Jim! At that point, all rational thought was banished as his eager cock was engulfed in warm welcoming wetness.

Jim found his mouth curving in a grin around his prize, elated at finally having found the perfect way to stop Blair's incessant babbling.

***

Jim picked up his mug, lifting it to his mouth, then returning it to the counter when he remembered that he was yet to pour the coffee. He reached for the pot, surprised to find it cold. "Dammit, this thing is broken, have you been messing with it Chief?"

"Jim, the coffeemaker is fine."

"Well then, why won't it make my coffee?"

"I find it works better if you plug it in first."

"Oh."

"Jim, if you want to change your mind about telling your father about us, then…"

"No, I'm doing it. Today."

"But if it's freaking you out…"

"I am not freaked. I do not freak."

"Of course you don't. You're tough. You're calm. You're in control. You're…"

"About to throw you off the balcony."

"But in a calm controlled way."

"Chief…okay, maybe I am a little…tense, but I need to do this. If my father wants to be in my life, then he has to know who I am. I spent too many years pretending to be someone I wasn't just to try and please him. I won't do it anymore. If he can't handle it…well, I survived without a father before, I can do it again."

"Maybe he'll surprise you. I mean, he's getting older, he may not want to risk losing you again."

"Maybe, but I won't be holding my breath."

"God Jim, this really sucks. It's not right that you should have to risk alienating your father just because you love me."

"That's the way it goes, Chief. At least Stephen and our friends are cool about us. And honestly, as long as I have you, then I can handle all the rest."

"I know. I feel the same."

"Well then, that's settled. I tell my father today. How about you, have you been able to reach Naomi yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure she'll contact me as soon as one of my messages gets to her."

"You're okay with telling her?"

"Oh sure, no problem. You know Naomi man, she's totally open minded about sex."

"You don't think she'll object to you living with a 'pig'?"

"Nah, not now that she's met you. She likes you, in fact, I thought for awhile I would have some real competition on my hands for your affections."

"You know there's only one Sandburg I'm interested in, and it's not her."

"Yeah, I know… _now_."

Jim smiled at his friend, reaching out to pat his head, the light touch turning into a caress. He wound his hand in the abundant curls, tipping Blair's head back and leaning in to steal a kiss. Blair took hold of his sweater, gripping tight, holding him in position while he enthusiastically reciprocated, until Jim finally pulled away, protesting at the rough handling of his clothes.

Blair pouted a little, watching while Jim smoothed a hand over his chest, patting at the finger shaped distortions in the soft wool. "Oh come on Jim, it's just a sweater."

"It's my _favorite_ sweater, and look what you did. It's all…pokey."

"Pokey?"

"Yeah, look at it."

"Well, if you had hair, I could grab that, but my options were limited."

"Surely there's something else you could have grabbed."

"Now there's an offer. You wanna go back upstairs and show me what you want grabbed?"

"Chief, I wish I could, but…"

"I know, I know, you're already late."

"Yeah, Sally's Sunday roast waits for no man, but hold the thought. I think I´m going to need…comforting later."

"You need it, you got it. I'll be here waiting for you."

"I know. You always are."

"And I always will be, Jim. Always."

***

"Are you insane, Jimmy? My god, what has that long-haired freak done to you?"

"Nothing I didn't want."

"I don't want to hear that, it's…disgusting. How can you bear to…I just don't understand it. You're not a…a pervert, you've been married for god's sake."

"Yeah, and look how well that worked out."

"Are you telling me that your marriage failed because you wanted to…to do that with men?"

"No, I'm not saying that. It's not…I've never been interested in men, and I'm still not. Only Blair."

"So I was right, it is him, he's done something to you…twisted your mind with his…his liberal, free love immorality."

"Look, this situation is as new for Blair as it is for me. There was no seduction, nothing like that, it was just…we knew, that's all. I have never felt for anyone what I feel for Blair, not for Carolyn, not for anyone. It's…he's…"

"Don't tell me, he 'completes' you."

"Well, that may be a cliché, and I would never have put it quite like that, but essentially, yes."

"Oh please, Jimmy, did I really raise you to be so…sentimental."

"No, you raised me to repress every genuine emotion I ever had, and I've had to live with the damage you caused for years. If Blair's taught me anything, it's that what I want, what I _feel_ is important. I still find expressing my needs difficult, but I'm getting there."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. I don't know who you are anymore."

"You never knew who I was, Dad. You had this image of me. The perfect son you deserved to have, and anything that didn't fit in with that image you ignored. You did everything you could to mold me into what you wanted, and I was desperate enough for your attention to let you. Well no more."

"Is this where you start in with a rousing chorus of 'I am what I am'?"

"You can think what you like. I can't worry about that anymore. From now on, I'm going to live my life the way I want, and that means being with Blair…loving Blair. You can either accept that or not, it's your choice."

"I will never accept this, or that…leech, Sandburg."

"Then there's no point in my staying any longer. Bye Dad, if you ever change your mind, you know where to find us."

"What, where are you going? Jimmy, you get back here, we are not done yet. Jimmy…"

Jim hurried to the door, his father´s voice echoing in his ears, only one thought in his head...to get home, to get back to Blair.

***

Blair looked up from his book at the sound of the key in the lock. He stood as the door opened, already moving forward to offer Jim whatever support he needed, but his concerned frown was replaced by a delighted smile when he got his first sight of the new arrival. "Mom, I don;t believe it! Why didn't you call?"

"Hello Sweetie. Goodness it's good to see you again. I got your message, and since I was passing near here, I thought I'd come visit instead of simply calling. That's not a problem, is it?"

"Of course not, you know I always love to have you visit."

"And Jim won't mind if I stay?"

"Jim won't mind at all, but no sage burning or moving furniture about this time, okay?"

"But I only moved one little couch, and…"

"Mom…"

"Okay, I hear you; I promise, no furniture moving. Now, tell me what's so important that you've been leaving so many messages all over the place?"

"Oh, right, see…uh, why don't I help you get settled first, we…uh, have a spare room now…for visitors."

"You do, where?"

"Actually, it's my old room. I'm sleeping upstairs."

"But then where is Jim…oh, I see, you and Jim. Blair, I'm so happy for you."

"You are? I mean, I knew you would be, but still, it's surprisingly difficult to…uh…"

"Sweetie, slow down a little, you're going to hyperventilate. Of course I'm pleased that you're finally sleeping with Jim. I can't say I'm surprised. He's one fine looking man. In fact, if you hadn't taken him, I would have. A man like that doesn't come along often. He's far too good to waste."

"Mo-om, that's the love of my life you're talking about."

"Love. You love Jim?"

"Well yeah, what did you think?"

"I assumed you were having a little fun with an extremely attractive man, not…not…Blair baby, are you sure you know what you're doing? A man like Jim, you don't want to let him get the idea he owns you."

"A moment ago he was too good to waste."

"As a sexual partner, certainly, but…"

"So, it's okay for me to have sex with him, but not to love him? Is that what you're saying?"

"I've always tried to teach you the value of freedom. I simply can't believe you would allow yourself to be tied down by a buttoned down, emotionally repressed…"

"That's enough! I won't have you disparage Jim. You don't know him at all. He's not…he would never try to tie me down. I am free. Free to go, free to stay. I 'choose' to stay."

"Look, it's not too late, why don't you come away with me? We can travel, India possibly."

"Why can you never listen, Naomi? I want to stay. I love Jim; what I feel for him is…it's incredible, I can't even…Mom, he makes me happier than I have ever been in my life, and when I'm with him I'm…I…I can no longer imagine a life without him."

"But don't you see what you're saying? He already has you so subjugated that you're individuality has completely eroded. Baby, you have to get away from him."

"Did you not hear a word I just said?"

"I heard, Blair, I heard what you said…and what you didn't say."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You've let that nazi convince you that you need him…that you can't survive without him. You have to stand up to him."

"How can you get that from my telling you I was in love, and had never been happier in my life?"

"Because I know you. This isn't what you really want."

"Well, if that's what you think, then you obviously don't know me at all."

"How can you say that? I'm your mother. After the wonderful life we led when you were growing up, all those places we saw, the wonderful people, how can you even contemplate giving that up?"

"It was a great childhood Mom, and mostly I was happy, just, sometimes…I missed having a home, some special place where I belonged. I have that now, with Jim. I'm not you Mom, and I don't want the same things. I've found what I want, and I have no intention of losing it. I hope you can accept that, but if you can´t, then…"

"Blair, how can you choose that…that pig over me? How can you?"

"I hope it won´t come to that, but if I have to, then yes, I choose Jim, over you. Over everyone."

"In that case there's no point in my staying here. I need time, I have to process all of this. I just can't believe this is happening."

"I'm sorry Mom, but maybe you should go. If you change your mind, you know where I'll be."

Without another word, Naomi Sandburg picked up her bag and walked out the door without a backward glance.

***

William watched his son's retreating back, unable to believe what he had heard. His son a…a deviant? A homosexual? Impossible. Obviously, it had to be the subversive influence of that longhaired hippy freak. Bad enough he worms his way into Jimmy's home, let alone into his bed. This was not to be borne. It was obvious Jimmy needed help, and as a concerned father, it was his duty to furnish that help, whether his son wanted it or not.

Jimmy might believe in Sandburg's loyalty, but he knew that type. He was clearly a gold-digger, out to get whatever he could before taking off and finding someone else to fleece. He simply needed to make Jimmy see that, and if his son refused to be reasonable, then he would be forced to approach Sandburg. He was confident that a generous check would be more than sufficient to eject the interloper.

And there was no time like the present. No point in letting the situation deteriorate further.

***

Breathing deeply, Naomi silently repeated her mantra…I am calm, I am in control, I am calm, I am in control. Calling down a particularly sadistic curse on Jim Ellison's head, she applied a vicious kick to the unfortunate elevator. She was _not_ calm, and apparently no longer in control.

What was wrong with Blair? Where had she failed? She had always congratulated herself on doing am excellent job in raising her son to be such a wonderful, socially aware, enlightened, unconventional young man. How could this disaster have occurred?

Perhaps she should have put her foot down the minute she had discovered he was working with the pigs. She should have been adamant that he come away with her, or at the very least insisted he move out of Ellison's home. She had made a mistake. She had allowed her attraction for her son's handsome roommate to undermine her misgivings, but no more. She did not intend to allow her son's free spirit to be broken. She would find a way to make him see that she was right, and then she would take him away with her. Once he was free of this entanglement, she would make absolutely certain that nothing like this could ever happen again.

***

Jim rushed through the lobby, needing to be with Blair. Noticing that the elevator was in use, he opted not to wait, heading for the stairs and taking them two at a time in his impatience. He began to calm as he reached the loft door, the beating of the familiar heartbeat within an instant balm to his frayed nerves. He was home.

He fitted his key into the lock, but the door was pulled open from the other side.

"Mom, you came back."

"Mom? I know I hassle you about eating properly and getting enough sleep, but I'm hardly you're mom."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…I thought maybe Naomi had changed her mind and come back to talk things through."

"Naomi was here?"

"Yeah, she just left. You didn't see her?"

"No. What happened? Why didn't she stay?"

"I think I was a little…over optimistic about how she would take the news about us."

"Chief, I'm sorry; I guess the free-thinking doesn't extend to her son's lifestyle choices, huh?"

"Oh, she has no problem with us sleeping together. In fact, she congratulated me on getting you into bed at last. It was the love and commitment part she had a problem with."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. She wants me to be free, and apparently falling in love will sap my independence."

"That's bull, you are free. I would never try to force you into doing anything you weren't comfortable with."

"I know that, but she won't see it. As far as she's concerned, the only way for me to express my freedom is to leave."

"That's not being free, that's denial. Trust me, I know all about denial."

"Hey, I'm down with that man, I'm not the one you need to convince."

"God, I don't know what to say. I know how important she is to you. I don't want you to fall out with her."

"I'm hoping it won't come to that. She's gone away to process, so maybe when she realizes how happy I am with you she;ll be able to accept our relationship."

"You know I would never make you choose, Blair."

"You didn't. She did. I chose you. I _choose_ you."

"I choose you, too."

"Wow, that's...Oh hey, what am I doing feeling sorry for myself when I haven't even asked you how things went with your dad."

"It was pretty much what I expected."

"That bad, huh? I'm sorry. I was being selfish, only worrying about myself, when you're in the exact same situation."

"No, it's not the same. I've been estranged from my father for years, but you and your mom, you have a great relationship."

"I always thought so, but maybe they're not so different after all. Both of them, your dad and my mom, want us to be a…a reflection of who they are, and any deviation from that and it all falls apart. The only difference is that until now, my values coincided with my mother's, so I never knew there was a problem. But Jim, it doesn't change anything. I love you and no-one, not even Naomi can change that."

"I'm glad, because I really don't know what I'd do if you ever left me."

"You won't ever have to find out, 'cause I'm not going anywhere, except maybe upstairs."

"Upstairs?"

"You know that thought you told me to hold? I held it."

"Well okay then. Uhm, Chief, I'm not sure I'm going to be in the mood for anything too…uh…"

"I know Jim. I'm not expecting fireworks. All I really want is to be with you, to touch you, have you hold me."

"That I can do."

Reaching out, Jim pulled Blair to him, enfolding him in a fierce, tender embrace before leading him up the stairs to their bed.

***

Still seething from his son's revelation, William Ellison was barely able to avoid the woman who strode out directly into his path. Slamming on his brakes, he stopped within an inch of running her down. Jumping out he began to rant at the woman, but his tirade halted when he took in her shocked and undeniably attractive features.

He reached out a supporting hand to steady her, leading her over to his car and settling her inside.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

"Oh my, I really don't know. Was I hit?"

"No, you're just shaken up. You're not injured."

"Pity."

"Excuse me?"

"Maybe if I died, Blair would see how cruel he's been to me."

"Blair? Are you talking about Blair Sandburg?"

"Yes, do you know my son?"

"Your…no, not really. He's a…friend of my son Jimmy."

"Jim? You're Jim's father? Yes, I think I see the resemblance. I can certainly see where he got his good looks." William preened at the compliment, but his mood darkened once more as he recalled his reason for being there.

"Are you aware of this…this supposed relationship between your son and mine Mrs. Sandburg?"

"Unfortunately, yes. And it's Ms., but you must call me Naomi."

"Naomi, what a lovely name. A lovely name for a lovely lady. I take it you don't approve of the situation any more than I do?"

"I most certainly do not, and I have no intention of letting it continue. Blair is being obstinate at the moment, but I'm sure he´ll come around when he realizes how much his actions are hurting me. I'm his mother. He loves me."

"Of course he does, who wouldn't? Jimmy is being difficult too, but I fully expect him to do his duty, and if he refuses, well then I'll have to take action."

"What action?"

Not wanting to tell his charming new acquaintance that he had been planning to bribe her son, William decided that this was definitely the time for discretion, answering her query with a shrug and a discouraged frown. "Obviously, I wouldn't want to hurt either one, but…"

"But it really would be in their best interests if we separated them."

"Exactly. You know, since we both clearly have the same goals here, perhaps it would be advantageous for us to combine our ideas on how to resolve this unfortunate situation."

"You know, I was just thinking the same thing myself, Mr. Ellison."

"Please, it's William…Bill."

"Bill, why don't we go somewhere more comfortable and discuss our…options?"

"An excellent suggestion Naomi. I must say, I admire your dedication to your son. Undoubtedly between the two of us we will be able to achieve an equitable solution to our problem."

"We most certainly will, Bill…we must. Our sons' happiness is at stake."

"You don't object, then, to the fact that your son will be distressed by the inevitable break?"

"He'll get over it. I mean really…a one and only true love…who ever heard of such a thing?"

***

"You know, I still find it impossible to comprehend that this has happened."

"I know just what you mean, Bill. Blair has always been such an independent person, to find that he has sacrificed his individuality to live in regimented domestic servitude is inconceivable."

"But…are you saying that you don't object to the fact that it's another man he's committed himself to?"

"Of course not, why should I?"

"Well…"

"After all, sexual fulfilment is a joy I would never deny anyone, so if Blair chooses to find that fulfilment with another man, why should I object? I've never been the sort of mother to restrict my son's pleasures. Indeed, I've always encouraged him to indulge his desires, as I have."

"I see. That's a very wise viewpoint." In spite of the fact that William in no way agreed with Naomi's opinion, his deep-seated instincts for self interest persuaded him not to contradict such an attractive, sexually liberated, and apparently, sexually available woman. The day was certainly showing more potential than he could have expected. "More wine?"

Naomi nodded, lifting her glass and smiling alluringly at her companion. This trip to Cascade was definitely looking up. Jim's father was as attractive as his son, but with considerably more élan. He was a man who knew how to treat a lady. A trait Naomi had always appreciated. "This is a wonderful place, Bill."

"Yes, I come here often, not usually with such an enchanting companion however."

Naomi laughed girlishly, batting her eyelashes and playfully slapping at her escort's arm. "Oh Bill, you flatter me."

"Not at all. I've had a delightful afternoon, and considering the way my day started, I didn't think that would be possible. My only regret is that I didn't meet you years ago."

"Why Bill, what a lovely thing to…oh my, that's it, of course. Bill, what a wonderful idea."

"It is?" Idea, what idea?

"Yes, don't you see? It's the perfect way to separate Blair and Jim, and we won't even have to do a thing. It's genius."

By now, William was somewhat confused. "I'm afraid I'm somewhat confused. I don't recall putting forward any ideas as of yet."

"Bill, what if we had met years ago? what do you think would have happened?"

"We would have had a wonderful time together. But how does that help us now?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was getting a little ahead of myself. You see, I've never told Blair much about his conception or his natural father. To be truthful, that whole time is something of a blur."

"Well, it was the sixties."

"Quite true. I'm glad to find you're so understanding. As I was saying, Blair has no idea who his father is. What if he was to discover that it's you?"

"Which would make Jim his brother, and any liaison between them…my god." William stared at the woman with stunned appreciation, astonished that she could devise such a Machiavellian scheme. If it worked. "Would he believe you? It does seem rather far-fetched."

"Of course he'd believe me. I'm his mother. He knows I would never lie to him."

"But you will be lying to him."

"Only for his own good. Besides, he'll never find out the truth, so what does it matter?"

"You know, this could actually work. Jimmy has a very strong moral imperative. He would never consider remaining in an incestuous relationship. Naomi, this is inspired."

"I know, and the best part is, they won't even be able to blame us for keeping them apart."

"That's right, their own decency and sense of honor will keep them apart. Excellent, now all we need to do is iron out the details."

"Yes, but perhaps we could do that somewhere more…private?"

"Good thinking, Naomi. I hear the rooms here are splendid, and the room service unparalleled. Would that be acceptable to you?"

"It would indeed, an excellent scheme. Why don´t you get the cheque, while I…freshen up. Then we can go upstairs and…talk."

William watched her go, her body swaying delightfully. Yes, he had been right, the day was showing a great deal of potential.

***

"Can you believe that guy? I mean, did he really think that anyone would believe that his wife of thirty years was suddenly twenty years younger, several shades blonder, and more than several cup sizes larger?"

"He told the neighbors that she'd had extensive cosmetic surgery."

"Please. I now cosmetic surgery can work wonders these days, but not miracles on that scale. Hey, do you think…"

Jim suddenly halted, stopping Blair and moving him back so that he was shielded behind his own body. Indicating his need for silence, he drew his weapon, moving to the loft door, focused on the heartbeat he heard inside. It was steady and even, indicating a lack of tension, not at all what he would expect from an intruder. It was also oddly familiar, but as he could not immediately identify the mystery visitor, he entered on high danger alert.

He stopped, staring in disbelief at the woman happily cooking in his kitchen. Blair peeked around him, assuming his inaction meant that the trespasser was benign.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I'm cooking dinner, Sweetie. You and Jim have been working hard all day, it's the least I can do."

"But Mom, you…I thought…"

"Oh, you're not still worrying about our disagreement yesterday, are you?"

"Well…"

"Really Baby, there's nothing for you to get upset about."

"Mom, nothing's changed. Jim and I are still together. I'm just as committed to him as I was yesterday, and I still have no intention of leaving him…ever."

"I realize that, and I also realize, now that I've had time to process all you told me, that I have no right to expect you to live by my standards. All I really want is that you be happy, and if Jim gives you what you want, then I wish you both joy and contentment in your future."

"Oh Mom, I knew you'd understand. You don't know what this means to me, and I don't want you to worry either. Jim really is the best thing that's ever happened to me you know."

Naomi moved forward to hug her son, pleased that he had accepted her assurances so readily. She turned to Jim, holding out her arms to indicate that he, too, should embrace her. He held back, still wary, and still a little angry at the hurt she had caused Blair.

"What, no hug for your mother-in-law, Jim?" Naomi pouted, managing to affect a passably despondent look.

Jim winced at her tone, but a beseeching look from Blair was enough to compel him forward to enfold Naomi in a rigid, uncomfortable clasp. Naomi returned the stiff embrace enthusiastically, barely able to prevent her hands from wandering down Jim's broad back to his enticing ass.

"Now then, I've nearly finished setting the table, all it needs is a few finishing touches. Blair, why don't you find us some candles, and Jim, could you reach down those nice crystal wineglasses from that top shelf?"

"Uh, Mom, you've set four places."

"That's right Sweetie, it'll be just the four of us."

"What four would that be, Naomi?"

"Well, there's me, you, Blair, and your father, Jim."

Naomi continued with her preparations, oblivious to the silence that greeted her announcement. Casting an anxious glance at Jim's set features, Blair caught hold of his mother's arm, halting her bustling.

"Mom, wait up, you invited Jim's father?"

"That's right, Sweetie, is that a problem?"

"But…how did…I mean, how did you know his number?"

"Oh, I didn't call him, he called here a short while ago, wanting to talk to Jim. He seemed troubled, so I asked him to come for dinner, so we could sit down together and talk things through. Did I do wrong?"

"I'm sure you were only trying to help, but you have to understand. My father, his reaction was…not good."

"It was probably a shock for him, but now that he's had time to think, he must have re-evaluated the situation, as I have."

"I very much doubt that."

"But Jim, if he called you…"

"He probably just wanted to tell me how wrong I was again, Chief."

"Still, he did call, and he agreed to come to dinner, and he must have known I would be here since it was my mother who invited him. Please Jim, at least give him a chance, then if he still won't accept us, at least you'll know that you did everything you could to preserve your relationship with him."

"Blair's right, Jim. The bond between a parent and child is too important to throw away. Perhaps I can help you. Maybe if he sees that I accept your relationship with Blair, he won't be so censorious."

"I really don't think…"

"That could help, Jim. Besides, Naomi can be really persuasive. It's worth a try, isn't it?"

Jim was clearly wavering, but a loud knocking on the door ended any further discussion.

"That must be your father now Jim, aren't you going to let him in?" Smiling brightly, Naomi seemed either unaware or uncaring of the tense atmosphere pervading the loft.

Sighing, Jim bowed to the inevitable and opened the door. William Ellison stood outside, a bottle of overpriced wine in one hand and a brightly colored bouquet in the other.

"Good evening, Jimmy."

"Dad."

"So, can I come in?"

"What? Oh, sure, come in. You know Blair, don't you? And this is his mother, Naomi Sandburg."

"Blair. And these are for you, Ms. Sand…oh my god, it can't be…"

"I'm sorry, have we…oh my, Bill? I don't believe it, after all these years. So then, Jim must be the little Jimmy you told me so much about, and didn't you have another son…Sammy or was it Sonny, no, it was Stevie. Little Stevie."

"That's right. My lord I can't believe that I've finally found you again, Naomi. This is just incredible, and I swear, you haven't changed a bit. You're as lovely as ever."

"Oh no, I was just a girl then."

"Nevertheless, I would have known you anywhere, time has simply matured your beauty, not diminished it."

"Oh Bill, as gallant as ever."

A bewildered Jim and Blair looked from each other to their respective parents.

"Mom, are you…how can…do you know each other?"

"But of course we do, this is Bill, I must have mentioned him to you."

"Not that I recall."

"Dad, how do you come to know Naomi?"

"Oh, it was a long time ago now, not long after your mother left me so I was not in a good place emotionally. You might remember I went on that business trip to California. Well, one day I was driving back from a particularly depressing conference, and there she was, a titian haired beauty with flowers in her hair, hitch-hiking by the side of the road."

"You picked up a hitch-hiker? I don't believe it."

"I know, I even surprised myself, but there was just something about her that drew me. A mutual attraction, as it turned out. In fact, we spent the rest of my time there together."

"And a wonderful time it was, Bill."

"It most certainly was, Naomi. I thought about you often after we parted, and now here you are, with a son of your own."

"Oh yes, Blair has been a wonderful…oh no, oh this is terrible, oh Blair, baby, I'm so sorry."

"Mom, what is it, what's wrong?"

"I swear I had no idea or I would have…oh I'm so sorry."

"For what, what's going on?" Blair moved closer to Jim, suddenly apprehensive, scared of what he might hear. Jim's steadying arm stole around him, calming him.

"Blair…Bill, I didn't find out until after you'd gone, and I never wanted to burden you, I always understood that what we had was never meant to last."

"What are you saying Naomi?"

"Bill, after you left, I discovered that I was pregnant…with Blair. Bill, he's your son."

"My son? Blair?"

"No, that's…that can't be…Mom, you…this is not possible…I mean, you've always told me you don't know who my father is. How can you suddenly say it's him?"

"Well, that was true, I didn't now…exactly. I mean, obviously I knew it was Bill, I just didn't now who Bill was until now."

"How is that possible…how could you not know?" pacing agitatedly, Blair brushed off both his mother and Jim's reaching hands.

Naomi sighed, looking contritely at her frantic son. "Blair, I would have told you if I had realized, but until I saw Bill here tonight, I had no way of knowing. We never really got on to second names. They were never necessary."

"Not necessary? Not _necessary_? You're standing there telling me that…that Jim is…that we're…and you're saying…not _necessary_ …god…this is a nightmare."

Jim reached for him again, catching his wildly gesturing hands and pulling him close. "Chief, this has to be a mistake, there's no way…we're not, we _can't_ be…"

"Brothers. I'm sorry, but there's no mistake, Jim. Bill is Blair's father, and you're his brother. I'm afraid you're going to have to accept it."

"No, I don't, I don't have to accept anything. No."

"Jimmy, son, this is as much of a shock to me as it is to you, but…"

"Oh really Dad? Have you just found out that the person you love most in the world, the person you intend spending your life with, the person you've been _sleeping_ with, is actually your brother? I don't think so."

"Jimmy, try to see it from my point of view. Don't…"

"I don't _want_ to see it from your point of view."

"Jim, you´re not being fair to your father, I really think…"

"And I really don't want to hear any more from you, lady. Look at Blair, look how you've upset him? How could you?"

"But Jim, once I new the truth, what else could I do?"

"You could have kept your mouth shut, that's what you could do."

"And let you and Blair continue unknowingly in an incestuous relationship?"

"The point is, we _wouldn't_ have known, so…so, no problem."

"Jimmy, I expected better of you. I never…"

"That's it. I don't want to hear any more of your pontificating. I think you should leave. Both of you. Now."

"And I think Blair deserves a chance to get to know his father. Sweetie, wouldn't you like to…"

"Mom…leave."

"But…"

"Naomi, I need to talk to Jim. Alone."

"Oh Baby, you hate me don't you? What can I do to make this right?"

"No I…I don't now 'what' I feel. I need time. Just go."

"Come along Naomi, I'll see you back to your hotel."

"I just hate to leave like this. Blair…" Naomi looked forlornly at a silent Blair, allowing herself to be ushered from the loft by William. Once outside however, her face was transformed into a picture of glee, only William's finger on her smiling lips stopping her from laughing aloud. Although unwilling to admit his son's uncanny abilities, William was well aware of them, and had no desire to give the game away at this late stage.

Fortunately, Naomi was thrilled to play co-conspirator, tripping gaily along at his side, looking forward to a gratifying night of celebration back at the hotel.

***

Blair leaned against Jim, drawing comfort from his presence, knowing that this would be the last time. Jim held him tightly, almost fearfully. How could this have happened? How was it possible for them to be blissfully, smugly happy one moment, and then…what? Where could they go from here?

"Blair…"

"No, Jim, don't talk, I can't…please, I…oh Jim."

"It'll be okay, Chief."

"How? How will it ever be okay? You're my 'brother' Jim. We can't ever…"

"Don't say it, please don't. There has to be a way. We'll find a way."

"No, there isn't one. There's nothing." Pulling away, Blair stared up at Jim, seeing his own desolation mirrored back at him. "I have to leave…I'll go…it would be better if…"

"No, no Chief, it could never be better if you left. No."

"Jim…"

"We can go back to being friends, like before, it worked then, so…"

"Go back how? Could you really go on as friends only, no touching, no kissing, no…anything? Could you, Jim, because I sure as hell couldn't? I'd go insane with need. And what about dating? Would you want to go back to doing that, too?"

"I could never want anyone but you…ever. How can you say that?"

"I'm sorry, I know you…I'm 'sorry'. But you know we can never go back, not now that we know…not now that we've been…"

"Then we go forward. Look, no-one knows about this, so we just go on."

"Jim…"

"No…think, Blair. It would work. It would"

"Jim…"

"I mean, who would it hurt…if…if…we were together?"

"We could never keep a thing like this secret, Jim…we couldn't."

"Yes, yes, we could, and if anyone found out we could leave, go someplace where no-one knows us."

"You'd leave Cascade? Your job? Your friends? Your _home_?"

"You're my home, Chief. I can live without all the rest, but not without you."

"No, no, this is wrong. I have to go." Hurrying upstairs, Blair pulled out his duffle bag and backpack and began haphazardly packing his belongings. Jim followed him, watching helplessly.

"Blair, please, stop this, we can talk some more… _please_."

"No, no, I have to go…I have to."

"You said you would never leave me. You promised."

"God, Jim." Sinking to the bed, Blair dropped his head into his hands, struggling to calm himself. "You know I don't want this…I…I have to leave…why are you making it so hard for me?"

"I want to make it impossible."

"Believe me, Jim, if there was any way…"

"But…"

"I can't do it, Jim. I can't stay and watch everything fall apart, and deep down you must know that it would. I'm just not strong enough, Jim. I'm sorry. I…" Unable to go on, Blair snatched up his bags, pushing past Jim and heading for the door. He paused a moment, head resting against the cool wood, before dropping his key into the basket and walking out.

Jim watched him leave, listened to his labored breathing and rapid heartbeat as he ran down the stairs. Listened as the Volvo spluttered to life. Listened as it pulled rapidly away, getting more and more distant as it bore the beloved presence further and further away from him.

***

At first, Blair planned on simply posting off his observer pass to Simon, but that had seemed somehow cowardly and unfair to Jim since the burden of explanation would then be on his shoulders. Then, instead of bringing them in the very next day, he had held off, hoping desperately that some as yet undiscovered solution would present itself. But none had, and he could prevaricate no longer. There was no way he could continue to work with Jim, it would simply hurt too much. And that meant leaving Cascade. His dissertation was shot anyway, it would be best to just leave, get right away and never see Jim again.

He had to stop walking, reaching out to lean against the wall at the stab of pain that came with the realization that he would never again see his friend's smile. Never again feel the sweet caress of his lips and hands. Never…nothing, ever again.

Pulling himself together with an effort, he carried on into the bullpen. Today Jim would be in court, so it was the ideal opportunity to hand in his credentials and say his goodbyes, then get on with the his life. The fact that that life would be barren and futile was beside the point.

Simon saw the dejected figure almost immediately, rushing from his office and grabbing Blair by his collar. "Where the hell have you been Sandburg, and what, in the name of god have you done to Jim?"

"I…I…oh god, Simon, I can't…I have to hand in my observer pass, I can't…oh Simon…"

Realizing how deeply he was upsetting his young friend, Simon instantly softened, towing him into his office and away from prying eyes. Once inside, he released his grip, easing Blair into a chair. "look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to accuse you of anything. I just thought…dammit, Jim's been wandering around like a ghost for the past week, and you've been nowhere in sight. I thought you must have gotten bored and left him or something, but now here you are, looking just as bad as him. I just don't get it."

"I would never leave Jim, not if I had any choice in the matter. I love him, Simon."

"Well something's sure gone wrong."

"I…"

Blair stopped as the door opened, admitting a worried looking Megan.

"Sandy, are you okay, you look like hell."

"Connor, does a closed door mean _anything_ to you."

"I'm concerned for my friend, Captain, _both_ my friends."

"Who isn't?"

"Look, it's okay, I don't mind if Megan stays. I…I need to say goodbye anyway."

"Goodbye? Sandy, you can't leave, what about Jim…he needs you."

"I know that, but there's no way, believe me, if there was any way for us to be together, then…"

"See, that's what I don't get, Sandburg. You say that you…uh…"

"Love Jim."

"Right, and he…uh…"

"Loves me."

"Yeah, that. So what possible reason can there be not to be together? Has someone here been giving you a hard time? You know you only have to tell me, and…"

"No, Simon, it's not…everyone's been great. I…my mother came last week…she…"

"You're not telling me you're leaving Jim because your mother didn't approve…that's nuts."

"No, Simon, of course I'm not. I don't care what anyone else thinks about us, even my mom, and actually, she was very supportive once she'd had time to…process."

"Then what?"

"She…she wanted to help us, with Jim's father. She invited him over for dinner, so that she could work on him. Jim wasn't too happy, but I thought…she can be very persuasive, so I convinced him to…but…god, the minute they saw each other…they realized…they knew each other way back and…she says…she says he's…my father."

A stunned silence greeted his pronouncement as his friends took in the implications."

"But Sandy, how…you always said she didn't know who your father was…how can she be so sure now?"

"I don't know, but she is."

"What if she's made a mistake? That's possible, is't it? I mean, she is kind of…well, flaky. She could be wrong, could't she? It just seems unreal that Jim's father could also be yours."

"I know. It's hell. I still can't believe…I mean, how can _William Ellison_ be my father? He is so not the kind of man I saw my mother with, but she's so sure. She knows how much this is hurting us both, so if she wasn't one hundred percent certain she would never…it's just, I always thought…"

"Thought what? Sandy?"

"No, it's nothing."

"Sandburg, if there´s anything that might be relevant you should tell us. No disrespect to your mother, but she's not the most reliable of people. Maybe she's mistaken."

"About this?"

Simon shrugged. "Well, it was the sixties. Sorry, I know I'm reaching. I just hate to see you and Jim so devastated."

"I know Simon, I appreciate that, and I know how much Jim values your support. Really, it's probably nothing, but see, I have this picture. I found it in my mother's box of keepsakes when I was a kid…and trust me, she doesn't keep much so this must have meant something to her. I asked her about it once, and she was evasive, which she isn't normally, so I wondered. It's of her and this guy, and I always thought… "

"You thought that was your father, didn't you Sandy?"

"Yeah, yeah, I did. Sometimes, when things got…tough, I would look at it, talk to him, tell him my problems. I know it's silly, but…"

Megan reached out to take Blair's hand. "I don't think that's silly at all. Do you still have it?"

Blair pulled out his wallet, withdrawing a tattered snapshot. He looked at it for a moment, a wistful expression lighting his sad face, before passing it to Megan.

"Oh my god, I know him."

"What? Hey let me see that." grabbing the photograph, Simon studied it intently. "God, I know him too."

Megan looked stunned, reaching to retrieve the picture. "You know MacGuyver?"

"Who?"

"Him. The guy in the photo."

"MacGuyver? No, that's Jack O'Neill."

"Simon, I know him. This is definitely MacGuyver."

"I'm telling you Connor. He was older when I knew him, and his hair wasn't…like that, but that is without a doubt Jack O'Neill."

Blair looked from one to the other, astounded by the unexpected turn of events. The possibility that he might finally learn the identity of his fantasy father figure was unbelievable. "Look, is there any way you can contact either of these guys, maybe ask them if they ever knew my mom? I know it's a long shot, but…"

"I guess I could do that, I'm sure I still have MacGuyver's contact numbers somewhere."

"I haven't really kept in touch, but O'Neill was career Air Force, so he should be reachable through them."

"Air Force? I don't know, my mom's not real big on the military. If he was Air Force…"

"It was a long time ago, Sandburg, and it was…"

"The sixties…I know. Still."

"Well, that just makes it more likely that this is MacGuyver. The guy's a genius. Knows tons about archaeology, mechanics, engineering. I tell you, you wouldn't believe what he can do with a couple of toilet rolls, a ball of string and a piece of chewing gum. And he absolutely detests guns, and pretty much all other conventional weapons too. You know, you're kind of like him, Sandy, so maybe he really is…"

"Do you honestly think so, Megan? That would be…god, or even the other one, as long as it wasn't William Ellison, and Jim isn't…this is…"

"Well, there's only one way to find out. I'll try to get hold of MacGuyver right away."

"And I'll start an internet search on O'Neill."

Blair watched as his friends set about their tasks, hoping against hope that their efforts would bear fruit, and that somehow, Naomi had been mistaken. For the first time since his mother's revelation, he let himself believe that there could be some kind of future for him, a good future. A future that would allow him to be with Jim.

***

Jim stopped dead, stunned at the vision of Blair perched tensely on the edge of his desk. He drank in the sight of the tumbling curls and full curved lips. He inhaled the distinctive spicy scent. He listened for the steady heartbeat, letting it soothe him, his own heart shifting to the same beat. Reality began to fade as he allowed his senses to overload on the longed for presence for whom his soul yearned.

As if aware of the scrutiny, Blair looked up, locking his gaze to his Sentinel, desire and pain shining from his adoring eyes. "Jim…I…"

Snapped out of a near zone by the much-loved voice, Jim surged forward, catching Blair close, burying his face in the fragrant hair. He reluctantly released his prize, keeping hold of his shoulders to study his face intently.

"Blair, does this mean you've changed your mind?"

"No…well, I came to hand in my pass, but…" Seeing Jim's instantly shuttered expression, Blair hurried to reassure him. "No, Jim, I haven't…I was going to, but…you won't believe what's happened. I told Simon and Megan about…you know, then I was talking about my picture, and they asked to see it, and they both think they know him, so…"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, Chief, you've lost me. What picture, and who do they know?"

"Oh, sorry, I have this old picture of Naomi with some guy, and I always had the idea that he was my father, and it's not your dad, and Simon and Megan both may know who he is. They're off making calls now."

"Wait…are you saying Naomi could be wrong, we're not brothers?"

"Well, it's not definite, but if the guy in the photo knew Naomi at the relevant time, then maybe she got her dates wrong or something. I know it's a long-shot, but…"

"Hell, Chief, I'll take any shot I can get. This is…incredible. And you say Simon and Megan both recognized this guy?"

"Yes…well, no, not exactly. They both think they know him, but they don't agree on who he is, but hey, that's twice the chance of one of them being the right one, right?"

"Double indemnity, I can live with that. I can live with anything that stops you from leaving me."

"Jim, are we just clutching at straws, believing there's a way because we want it so much?"

"I don't now, maybe, but…"

"Ellison, Sandburg, in here." Simon beckoned them over urgently, smiling widely.

Jim and Blair looked at each other. Surely, Simon wouldn't be looking like the cat that got the cream…hell, the whole cow, if it was bad news. Arms looped around each other, they almost ran to the office.

"Simon?"

"Did you find him, does he know my mom?"

"Yes, and yes."

"Oh my god, really? What about the dates, do they match, could he be my father?"

"I gave him your birth date, and he says yes, it's possible."

"Jim, did you hear, it's okay, it really is. Simon, I…"

"Is he sure, Simon, it was a long time ago. He's positive the dates match?"

"Yup, seems Naomi was his first, so he's completely clear on the date…hell, even the time, the place and the weather. I guess you never forget your first."

"Oh wow, Simon, I can't tell you…" Whatever Blair was unable to tell Simon was lost for all time as Megan burst through the door, waving a piece of paper triumphantly.

"Guys, it's okay, MacGuyver's the one. He and Naomi were an item at exactly the right time for him to be Sandy's dad."

Megan beamed at the three men, the light dimming slightly as she took in the stunned silence when she had expected elation.

"But this is good, right?"

"Megan, are you sure, could he have got the dates wrong maybe?"

"Sandy, aren't you pleased? I thought you'd be ecstatic, and no, he couldn't have made a mistake. Naomi was his first, and you never…"

"Forget your first. What was it with my mom, was she going around initiation identical guys or what?"

Megan looked from one to the other in confusion.

"We have a bit of a problem, Connor. O'Neill fit's the bill, too, and they can't both be Blair's dad."

"You're kidding. Well, there's one way to find out. MacGuyver's on his way here now, so he can take a blood test."

"O'Neill's coming too. I'm sure he'll be happy to take the test also, so then we'll know for sure."

"I don't believe this. In one week I've gone from having no father to having three. How is this possible?"

"With you, Chief, anything is possible. And you know, while we're doing the blood tests, we should have my father do one too. After all, if there are two other possibles, there may be more."

"What if he refuses?"

"Doesn't matter, I can take one, then we'll know for sure if we're related. I don't know why we didn't do that straight away. We should never have just accepted it."

"I guess not, but…Jim, she's my mom. I'm not used to questioning her, and she was so definite."

"She must not have worked the dates out right or something. I'm sure she didn't do it deliberately, Chief. She'll probably be as happy as we are that it's all working out okay."

"Look, Jim, take some personal time. You and Sandburg go on home until O'Neill and the other one…"

"MacGuyver."

"'Till they both get here, then we can get this whole mess cleared up in no time."

"Thanks Simon. Chief, why don't we go pick up your stuff, bring it on home?"

"Jim, we don't know anything for sure yet, it could still be that…"

"No, I don't accept that. It is going to work out for us. It has to."

 

 

**PART 2**

 

 

Jack stared hard at his team, exasperation evident in every line of his body. When exactly had he lost control of the situation so completely?

The call from Simon Banks had come totally from left field, his news turning Jack's life upside down. Was it possible that he had a son out there, anonymous for so long? The possibility alone was enough to send him hotfoot to the General, requesting personal leave to make sense of the situation.

General Hammond had been exceptionally understanding, not only granting him all the time he needed, but even going as far as arranging transport, leaving Jack with nothing to do but pack. And, of course, talk to Daniel. Much as he would have preferred keeping this to himself, he knew that that was no longer possible, not now that he and Daniel were lovers as well as best friends.

He had anticipated that Daniel would want to accompany him, and had his arguments as to why this was a bad idea all prepared. What he was not prepared for was Daniel's look of wounded rejection, his assertion that he quite understood why Jack didn't want him along on such a deeply personal mission. Jack had been appalled that Daniel could believe himself unwanted, and had been so anxious to disabuse him of this misapprehension, that he had lost track of his original argument. Somehow, it had been decided that Daniel should, after all, come to Cascade before he quite realized what was happening.

Then there had been Carter and Teal'c. He had told Daniel that he saw no reason for them to be apprised of the circumstances, but had once more found himself outmanoeuvred. Daniel simply pointing out the dire consequences of previous evasions, and the fact that keeping such a momentous development secret would seriously undermine the team dynamic.

And so he had told them, as matter of factly as possible, and as far as he was concerned, that was it. He had certainly not expected that they would assume that they were invited along for the ride, and yet here they both were, standing in his driveway, bags packed and ready to go.

"Sir, I really think it would be safer if we came."

"Safer? Carter, that's nuts. This is Cascade, not some weird alien planet. No snakes, no jaffa, nothing. I'll be fine. I don't need you. Go home."

"Sir, I was in the shopping mall when Conrad's men grabbed me, and don't forget what happened when Daniel went to Chicago for his professor's funeral."

"That was a completely different situation. The chances of finding stray Goa'uld system lords running around in Cascade is pretty damn slim."

"I'm sure Daniel thought that about Chicago."

"Look, Carter, Teal'c, I value your support, but it is _not_ necessary. All I'm going to do is go check out this kid, and then come on home."

"Sir, as your 2-IC, I feel it's my duty to be there, in case there's a…a…security risk. General Hammond is in full agreement."

"And do I really need to say how much I do not appreciate you going to the General without my knowledge. That was plain sneaky."

"Yes Sir. I learned from the best."

"Jack, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea if they came. You'll need your friends around you if…well, you know."

"If this kid really is mine."

"Right."

"What about you Teal'c, what's your reason for coming?"

"I have never been to Cascade."

"T, you're an alien. You've never been anywhere."

"Then this is an occasion to rectify the oversight. You indicated at one time that you intended showing me your world. I am now giving you the opportunity to do so."

"Gee thanks, big guy."

"You are welcome, O'Neill."

"You know, Jack, I still can't quite believe you got involved with this Naomi Sandburg. A peace loving hippy chick is so not your type."

"Daniel, I was fifteen and stuffed to the gills with hormones. _Any_ willing woman was my type, and believe me, from what I remember, Naomi was _always_ willing. Hot as hell, too…long red hair and a body right out of a wet dream. Besides, it was the sixties."

"I do not understand this reference to the sixties, O'Neill. What is the relevance?"

"Huh, well, just…the sixties…sex 'n drugs 'n rock and roll…anything goes…free love."

"Do you then customarily pay for love?"

"What? No, of course not, do I _look_ like I would have to pay?"

"Why then cite the lack of cost in this instance, O'Neill?"

"I didn't mean…never mind. Look…oh for crying out loud, now what?"

All eyes turned to the car pulling in behind Sam's. Janet Fraiser's head barely visible above the oversized wheel. Jack had to wonder why such a small woman would drive such a big car, but with women, who knew what motivated them.

Janet hopped out, waving a greeting before popping the trunk and removing a bewildering array of bags and boxes.

"Doc, just what exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Hey Colonel, you want to give me a hand with this stuff?"

"I repeat, what are you doing?"

"This is the equipment I need for the trip."

"Oh, are you planning on going somewhere?"

"Sure am, Colonel. Cascade, isn't it?"

Looking at Jack, Daniel could have sworn that he could see steam begin to leak from his ears, and he had to admit, the situation was beginning to get ludicrous. Jack, however, was not laughing.

"Okay, which one of you talked. Carter?"

"Why me?"

"I've seen you and the Doc go at it. No subject is sacred once you two get your teeth into it."

"Actually, Colonel, it was the General who notified me of your predicament. He felt that as your doctor I could be of assistance."

"Now, see, I don't get that. What could you possibly do that we can't?"

"A blood test."

"Huh?"

"Colonel, you're going to need to verify this young man's identity. The General felt that it would be better not to give the NID…or anyone else, any kind of ammunition to use against you. It would be much easier if I did it for you, not to mention being a whole lot quicker."

"She does have a point, Jack."

"Ya think? Ah, hell, I don't know why I even bother arguing. Okay, fine, all of you come, why the hell not, this is just my life you're walking all over. Anyone else you want to bring? Siler maybe? MacKenzie? Chevron guy?"

"Ja-ack, you know we only want to be there because we care about you."

"That's right Sir. We can watch your back."

"Indeed. Our interest in viewing the outcome of your indiscretion is secondary to our desire to be of assistance."

"Teal'c, are you admitting to being nosy?"

"Naturally I am curious. It is rare that the life of a friend so closely mirrors the events depicted in popular fiction."

"Daniel, is he saying that my life is a soap opera?"

"I think so, Jack."

"Peachy, just peachy."

***

MacGuyver fastened his neatly and efficiently packed bag, hoisting it over one shoulder. He was still a little shocked by Megan's phone call, finding it hard to believe that he could have been so careless. He was not a careless sort of person. But then, it had been a long time ago, and he had been very young, and it was the sixties. Deciding that it was pointless to speculate on what might or might not be, he cast a final critical eye at his apartment and then he was all set for Cascade and a swift resolution to the possible paternity of Blair Sandburg.

***

Simon scanned the crowds in arrivals, hoping to spot his old friend. They really should have picked a specific spot to meet, but everything had happened so quickly that any logistical planning had been overlooked. So now here he was, adrift in a sea of strangers, without even the advantage of knowing which flight he was waiting for. Not good. You would think that a police captain and an air force colonel could plan better than this. It was all Sandburg's fault. Somehow, whenever he was involved, chaos ensued.

"Hey, Banks, is that you?"

"O'Neill? Where did you come from?" Simon turned to see Jack O'Neill strolling towards him, accompanied by a surprisingly disparate group of people. He paid special attention to the two very attractive women, speculating on which one might be O'Neill's significant other, and rather hoping that whichever one wasn't might be available.

"So, you going to introduce me?"

"Oh, sure. These are my team…Daniel, Carter and…Murray. And this is Janet Fraiser…the base doctor."

"You brought your team and a doctor? What were you expecting to happen?"

"Hey, I didn't bring them. They came."

"You brought me."

"Only after you manoeuvred me into it, Daniel."

"What are you saying, that I'm manipulative?"

"Hell, yeah. You think I wanted to spend all last Saturday at a museum?"

Daniel abruptly looked crushed, lips pouting ominously. "But I chose that exhibition especially for you. I thought you'd like seeing a history of weapons advancement. I thought you did like it. You said you had a good time."

"Well sure, I enjoyed it once we were _there._ That doesn't mean I wanted to go."

Simon watched this exchange with interest. What was going on here. Jack O'Neill going willingly to a museum? It began to occur to him that just possibly both of the female members of O'Neill's entourage were available. Times sure had changed.

"Sir, you know we only came because we were concerned about you."

"And I came to carry out the blood tests. You know how important it is to maintain security, Colonel."

"You know, that's not such a bad idea, it would certainly be quicker than going to a regular hospital."

"My, it's good to meet such an intelligent, perceptive man." Janet bestowed an appreciative smile on Simon, who basked in the attention, puffing out his chest like a proud peacock.

"Shouldn't we get going Banks? The sooner I meet this kid, the sooner we can get the situation resolved."

"Oh, right, sure. I'm afraid I won't have room for all of you in my car…."

"No problem. They wanted to come, they can make they're own way there."

"That's fine, Sir, we can get a cab."

Address obtained, Sam led the way to the line of taxis, but stopped when Jack called to them."

"Hey, wait up…Daniel, where are you going?"

"To get a cab like you told us to."

"Well I didn't mean you, for crying out loud…dammit, you're 'supposed' to be here."

"Oh, okay."

"Now can we please get on? Banks?"

"Right, my car's this way." Casting a regretful look at the attractive doctor, who was giving him a very friendly wave, he ushered his designated passengers to the car. This day was just getting stranger and stranger.

***

Jim sat rigidly on the couch, attention fixed on the loft door as he had been almost from the time he had arrived home. From time to time Blair would check to see that he hadn't, in fact, zoned, but was only being his usual obsessive self. Deciding that it was time for one of those periodic checks, Blair pitched a cushion at his sentinel's oblivious head.

"Huh…what? Why did you do that?"

"Just wanted to be sure you were still in the land of the living."

"Oh, okay." Focus returning to the unyielding door, he continued his vigil.

"Jim, why don't you come and eat something with me?"

"I have to watch for them."

"Look, there's nothing you can do to get them here any faster; they'll arrive when they arrive."

"I know that, but…"

"But you're still going to stay on full alert until they get here, aren't you?"

"I don't want to miss them."

"Jim, they're coming here specifically to see us. They're not going to try and sneak away when you're not looking. I mean, they _will_ knock."

"I'm being ridiculous aren't I? I know I'm doing it, but I can't seem to stop."

"It's okay, I know you're anxious. I am too, after all."

"So how come you're so calm? What happens now will affect our whole lives."

"I'm aware of that, but I just want to…I don't know…get a little balance before the shit hit's the fan."

"Have you spoken to Naomi yet?"

"No, she was out. I left a message that there had been…developments, and she should meet me here as soon as possible."

"Okay."

"Jim, do you think…"

"Shhh…they're here. It's Simon and…five others. Why would he have so many people with him?"

"I have no idea. Why don´t you let him in and ask."

"Right, yes, good idea."

Moving closer to his motionless friend, Blair touched him lightly on the shoulder. "Jim?"

"What?"

"Would you like me to let them in?"

"Okay."

Pausing for a moment to center himself, Blair flung open the door to reveal Simon, with the man in his long cherished photograph standing anxiously by his side. Rendered speechless by this apparition from his fantasies, he could do nothing but stare, mouth hanging open like a landed guppy.

"Sandburg, you look like a guppy, quit it."

"Simon, this is…is…oh my god, it really is…Jim, he's the one in the photo. He's here."

Blair ran to the couch, hauling Jim up by his collar and towing him towards the door. By this time Simon. Tired of hanging about in the hallway, had entered, ushering his guests in in front of him.

Jack stepped forward, nodding at Jim, then peering around him to Blair who had given up on urging his friend forward and had taken to actively pushing him.

"Hello, Blair. I'm Jack O'Neill. Banks told me all about you. I'm…uh…pleased to meet you."

Emerging from his shelter, Blair shyly took the hand held out to him. "Uh, hi. I'm…uh…pleased to meet you, too, and you brought friends, that's great, it's great you have so many friends, and willing to drop everything to come and support you, that's really…great. Thank-you so much for coming all this way, after all, I could have been a complete lunatic, and…"

"Chief; babbling."

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I'm kinda…tense."

"I'm not surprised. Banks explained the situation on the way here.It can't be easy for you."

"No, it's been hell, for both of us. Oh, this is Jim, he's my best friend and…uh…at least, he was…and if this pans out, will be again…uh…"

"Yes, I know, that was part of the explanation."

"Oh, good."

Jim moved to stand beside Blair, looping an arm about his waist and pulling him close. "Is this a problem for you?"

"Why would it be?"

"You're military, and I'm well aware of the military mindset on the kind of relationship that Blair and I share."

"Not all military, and definitely not me." Jack reached behind him to draw Daniel forward. "Blair, I'd like you to meet Daniel, he's someone very special to me."

"Oh, uhm, hey, Daniel; are you in the air force too?"

"No, I'm an archaeologist."

"You are…really? Cool, what's your area of interest?"

"Egyptology mostly, but these days I get around a lot."

"Sounds interesting. Maybe we can compare notes later. I'm an anthropologist. My main focus is in South America."

"That was my grandfather's field of study too."

"Really, what was his name, I might know him?"

"Nicholas Ballard."

"You're kidding. He found the crystal skull that's at the Smithsonian. Wow, I saw that, it was amazing."

"Kid, you have no idea how amazing."

"Have you seen it too…uh…Jack?"

"Not that actual one, no."

"But that's the only one, isn't it?"

"Isn't that what you gave me to use as a paperweight, Chief?"

"Well yeah, except yours is plastic and I got it in the gift shop."

"It's real pretty though, the way the light reflects off it."

"Yeah, I thought you'd like that, Jim. Did you know that…"

"Sandburg, fascinating as this is, I'm sure Colonel O'Neill didn't come all this way to discuss paperweights."

"Oh, right, sorry. So…uh…Jack, do you think you could be my father?"

"Now that is getting right to the point. I like that."

"And?"

"I don´t know. I could be."

"Oh."

"Banks said you had a photograph, could I see it?"

"Oh, sure, here."

Blair handed over his prized snapshot, waiting anxiously as Jack studied it, his friends jostling to see it over his shoulder.

"No, I'm sorry, this can't be me."

"But Sir, it looks like you."

"Sam's right, Jack, it does look like you. Except the hair, that's just…"

"Isn't it? No way would I ever have a mullet."

"I'm not sure I'd classify that as mullet."

"Carter, that is a classic mullet. I mean, god…pick a style."

"Yes, but…apart from the hair, couldn't it be…"

"I'm too old."

"Excuse me?"

"The guy in the photo, he has to be at least in his twenties, I was only fifteen when I…knew Naomi, so even if the hair wasn't so…it couldn't be me. Sorry."

"Oh. But…I've started to remember more now, that photo was taken when I was about eight, I remember him coming back from time to time, and he always showed an interest in me. That's why I thought maybe…"

"I'm sure he was interested, and maybe he was your dad, but he wasn't me. I never saw your mom again after that one time. I really am sorry."

"Oh, I see."

"But, that doesn't mean you still can't be Blair's father. You said yourself that it was possible."

"Jim, if he isn't the guy in the photo…"

"Well, it must be the other one. Megan's one then, because I know it can't be my dad. It _can't_ be."

"Hey, wait up…what other one?"

"Simon didn't tell you about the other one?"

Simon harrumphed slightly, his expression halfway between embarrassment and apology. "I didn't want to cloud the issue. Besides, I was sure the guy in the photo was O'Neill."

"Hey…information please. What other one?"

"Oh, Megan, she's another friend of ours, she saw the picture too, and she thought it was this guy she knew. MacGuyver. Do you know anyone called MacGuyver, a relative maybe?"

"The name doesn't ring a bell, no."

"Oh, well maybe…"

Jim stopped him with a touch. "We'll find out soon enough. Megan's here, and she has company."

***

Jack gaped at the man in the doorway...the man with his face. "Okay, this freaks me out in _oh_ so many ways."

"I agree. I never met anyone who looked like me before. Interesting."

"Hey, you look like me, buddy."

"Sure, if that makes you happy."

"Nothing about this situation makes me happy; and what were you thinking with that hair?"

"What's wrong with the hair?"

"If you have to ask."

"Did my helmet flatten it out?"

"Actually, I like the hair. You came on a motorbike? What kind?"

MacGuyver turned to the beautiful blonde woman, smiling engagingly. "It's a Norton Dominator that I put together myself. It has the Atlas 750cc engine, 73mm bore…way more torque than the 650SS, Featherbed frame, and I modified that single leading shoe front brake. She handles like a dream. You know, I always find it more satisfying to handle a bike I've built from scratch."

"Oh, I absolutely agree. I have this Harley I've been tinkering with for ages." Sam bestowed her very best look on the newcomer…the look Janet had sworn displayed her intelligence, but was also smoldering and hot.

"Carter, are you feeling okay, you look like you have gas?"

"I'm fine Sir."

"Oh, a lot more than fine." MacGuyver reached out, taking a hand and holding it reverently between both of his. "I'm MacGuyver, and it's a pleasure to meet such a charming lady, miss?"

"Carter…and it's Major Doctor Carter, not miss, but please, call me Sam."

"A major and a doctor?"

"Yes, I'm an astrophysicist as well as being an air force officer."

"So, brains and beauty…an intoxicating combination." MacGuyver inched closer, for the moment forgetting that his reason for being here involved an old relationship, not a possible new one.

Sam was beginning to feel that this trip had considerably more promise for her than she could have expected. Almost from the moment that she had walked into the SGC briefing room, she had felt an undeniable attraction to the colonel. It was that attraction, in fact, that had led her to behave in such a ridiculous, aggressive, 'I am woman, watch me roar' way. It made her cringe, now, to realize how unnecessarily defensive she had been.

By any standards, the colonel was an extremely good looking and charismatic man, and could be truly charming when he wanted to be. In addition, he was without doubt the best commanding officer she had ever worked with. It had gradually been borne in on her that these admirable qualities had blinded her to the less appealing aspects of his personality. Once she began to look behind the rank and saw Jack the man, she saw that perhaps he wasn't her Mr. Right after all.

His sense of humor, for one thing, could be very wearing, and then there was his complete lack of interest, and obstinate refusal to understand the many fascinating scientific facts and discoveries she brought to him. And what was with this obsession with fishing?

By the time she realized that the colonel's interests lay elsewhere, she was long over her crush, and had no problem in wishing Daniel joy and a whole lot of luck in taking on Jack O'Neill. Yet, at times, she still couldn't completely stop her body from reacting to him physically when he was being particularly appealing.

Now, here she was, face to face with a man who could have been the colonel's twin. Moreover, one who apparently had many of the same interests as she did, one who was not forbidden to her by the military fraternization rules, and most importantly, one who saw her as a woman, and not simply an efficient 2-IC. Yes, things were definitely looking up.

Sam was't the only woman in the room to be thinking along those lines. Megan, too, was feeling that delicious tingling that comes when first meeting someone who hit all the right buttons. Although pleased at the reunion with MacGuyver, she had been disappointed to find that any lingering sparks between them had been thoroughly extinguished.

On entering the loft, she had been surprised to see it so full of people, especially the man who so closely resembled her old flame. However, her attention had been instantly pulled to the large, silent man, for some reason wearing a Stetson. He was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome, all of which he combined with an indefinable air that drew her like a magnet.

At first, she had thought that he might be attached to one of the two women present, but the tall blonde's patent interest in MacGuyver, and the openly flirtatious glances the short brunette was directing at Simon made that unlikely. She gave him a sultry look under her lashes, and was pleased when he responded with a dignified incline of his head and a smile that on another man might have looked smug, but on him was as hot as hell.

"Hi, I'm Megan Connor, pleased to meet you."

"I am Murray. It is a delight to make your acquaintance, MeganConnor."

Oh yes, definitely a man she could get frisky with.

Blair raised his eyebrows at Jim, wondering if he, too, was sensing all the raging sexual energy bouncing about the loft. His friend's somewhat stunned expression said that he did. This was unexpected.

"Uh, excuse me, but have we forgotten why we're here?"

"Huh, oh, sorry Sandy. Got sidetracked. Sandy, this is MacGuyver; MacGuyver, this is Sandy…Blair Sandburg."

Suddenly realizing that he had been completely ignoring his possible progeny and the reason for his visit, MacGuyver shot an abashed look at Blair, reaching out to clasp his hand in greeting.

"Blair, I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking."

"No problem, I quite understand. I'm happy to meet you…uh…MacGuyver. Should I call you that, or would you prefer something else?"

"No, MacGuyver's fine. It's what everybody calls me. So you're Naomi's son. I can see the resemblance."

"Yeah, did Megan explain about…uhm…"

"That I might be your father? Yes, she explained, and yes, it is possible."

"There, see Chief I knew it."

"Jim, Jack said it was possible for him, too, but then he wasn't the one in the photo."

"Yes, but this one has the hair, so most likely it is him."

"What photo?"

Taking the picture from Jack, Blair handed it hopefully to MacGuyver. "Here, Naomi has had this for years. It is you, isn't it?"

"Well, it certainly looks like me, but I just don't see how it could be. I was a lot younger than this when I…knew Naomi. I'm sorry."

Blair sagged against Jim in disappointment; how could this be? "But…didn't you ever visit, maybe…or…or…"

"No, Blair, I never saw her again after that one time, and I certainly had no idea she'd had a child. I promise you, if I had known anything about your existence, I would have been to see you immediately."

"Me too, I would have checked up on you too. if I had known."

Jim was confused. "I'm confused. This has to be one of you, and yet you both absolutely deny any knowledge of it. Now, I´m not accusing either of you of lying, but…"

"Look, buddy, I don´t know about Mac here, but no way would I run out on a kid of mine. I live up to my responsibilities."

"I'd be more than happy to have Blair as a son, so why would I pretend to know nothing if I'd been visiting regularly? It would make no sense."

"Well, all I know is that the guy in the photo is not me."

"And it's not me, either."

"So…what? There's a third guy running around somewhere who looks _exactly_ like us and who just happened to fu…uh…know…Naomi at precisely the right time to be Blair's father? Does _anybody_ here think that's likely?"

"Well, but Jack, I never would have expected there to be two of you, so who knows. Stranger things have happened. Actually, stranger things are always happening these days."

"Okay, enough, you're upsetting Mr. Sandburg." Janet, always the doctor, was becoming anxious about Blair's growing pallor, the bickering clearly upsetting him the longer it went on.

"Thank you…I'm sorry, I don't exactly know who you are, but I am grateful for the concern."

"Right, introductions kind of got lost in all the confusion. I'm Doctor Janet Fraiser. I came with Colonel O'Neill to expedite any DNA testing that might be required. I'd be more than happy to test Mr. MacGuyver also, and any other potential parents you might have. There really is no point in continuing with futile speculation when we have the means to resolve the situation one way or the other."

Simon beamed. He had always appreciated a strong, take-charge kind of woman, and he was really getting to like Janet Fraiser.

"Doctor Fraiser, that would be great. You can really do that here…doesn't it take weeks?"

"No, it's actually very quick. We doctors just like to make you believe it's complicated."

"So what are we waiting for, let's get to it." Jack shrugged off his jacket, grimacing at the thought of more needles. He really hated needles. "You know, I'd still like to know who the guy in the photo is."

"Well, there is one person who might know." Jim strode to the door, yanking it open to reveal Naomi, hand raised and ready to knock, William Ellison looming over her shoulder.

"Naomi, Dad, perfect timing. Come on in."

Naomi was not a happy woman. She had been convinced that she had succeeded in separating Blair from Jim, and yet here he was, back in the loft. Certainly, she had raised him to be liberal, but surely he didn't intend to continue in a relationship with a man he believed to be his own brother?

She stopped in shock as she saw a man she recognized instantly, and then gaped as she saw his double. What was this man, and the other man, doing here, and how did they know Blair? Ruthlessly suppressing the emotions the sight of these two men caused her, she smiled brightly, turning to Blair and affecting a sweetly naïve and bewildered demeanor.

"Blair, sweetie, who are all these people."

"Isn't there anyone here you recognize, Mom?"

"No, I don't think so, Baby, should there be?"

"Well, considering you slept with two of them, I would think so, yes."

"I don't know what you mean."

"I think you do, Naomi." Although maintaining an outwardly calm exterior, Naomi was no match for a sentinel, Jim easily registering her elevated heart rate.

Naomi scowled at him, not happy at being doubted. "I hope you're not suggesting that I would lie to my son, Jim."

"I'm not suggesting it, I'm saying it. And if you'll lie about this, what else have you lied about?"

"Blair, are you going to let him speak to me like this?"

Blair said nothing, but simply gazed sadly at his mother. He had known for a long time that she could be selfish, but had always believed that she had his best interests at heart. Now, his faith in her had been severely strained, and he no longer knew what to believe.

"Well if Blair isn't prepared to defend his own mother's honor, I most certainly am. Jimmy, I'm ashamed that any son of mine could behave so callously to a lady. I'm amazed that…"

"Oh come on, let's cut the bull." Hands on hips, Jack ignored the blustering man and faced the still attractive woman. "Hello Naomi, long time no see. You can act as casual as you want now, but I saw your face when you came through that door, and you knew me…and him. Do we really have to play this game any longer?"

Naomi pouted. She always enjoyed being the center of attention, but this situation showed every sign of getting totally out of hand. "Okay, I admit, you do look familiar, but…"

"Mom, just stop." Blair handed his mother the photograph.

"Where did you get this?"

"I've had it for years. I found it in your keepsakes box and when you tried to throw it out I rescued it and…"

"You had no right to it. How could you take it from me, Blair, I'm so disappointed in you."

"Yeah, well, that makes two of us, then. Mom, who's the guy in the photo?"

"I don't see what difference it makes who he is, so why keep going on about it."

"Because I've always thought the man in the picture was my father. Is he?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Blair. I've already told you, William is your father."

"But how can you be sure, when…"

"I just am, that's all. Don't question me."

"What choice do I have, Mom, when you refuse to co-operate? I now know that there are at least _two_ other possibles, and yet you still insist that it has to be Jim's father? And you just expect me to take your word for it? Mom, how can I trust you, when I know you've lied?"

"Forget it, Chief, she's never going to hear you, so let's just get on with these blood tests."

"Blood tests, what blood tests? Jimmy, if you think you can force me to…"

"Don't worry Dad, no-one's going to force you to do anything. I had hoped you would want to help, but it doesn't matter. A test on me will work just as well to determine if Blair and I are related."

"No, I won't allow it. Blair, I forbid you to go ahead with this."

"Then tell me about the man in the picture, Mom."

"My goodness, why are you being so stubborn? I mean, obviously, it's one of these men, isn't it?"

"What, don't you even know which one?"

"How could I, Sweetie? Until just now I didn't even know there were two of them."

"Excuse me, you didn't know there were two of us…how is that possible?" Jack was stunned. This woman had initiated him in the joys of intercourse, and all the time she had thought he was someone else? Bitch.

MacGuyver too was looking a little disgruntled. He was no more used to being overlooked than Jack O'Neill. "Didn't the fact that we had different names clue you in?" How stupid was this woman?

"It was the sixties, I just assumed you were trying out different names until you found one you liked, and that's why it changed each time we met."

Each time? Jack shot a questioning look at MacGuyver. "How many times for you?"

"Just the once."

"Same here. Naomi, just exactly how many times were there, and how many different names?"

"Oh, well, there was Jack…"

"That would be me."

"And Angus…"

"Angus?"

"That would be me."

"No wonder you have everyone call you MacGuyver."

"And then there was Thor. Actually, now that I think of it, if there are several of you, Thor must be the one in the photo, since he's the only one who came back."

"Thor?" Jack looked at his team, eyebrows raised…nah, it couldn't be.

"Do you know someone called Thor?" Blair turned to Jack, his eyes expressing his hope.

"Huh, well, I do know one Thor, but trust me, that's not him."

"You're sure?"

"Oh yeah, the Thor I know, he's a lot…shorter."

"But I'm short too, so maybe…"

"Trust me kid, my Thor has nothing to do with…"

A bright white light descended through the loft ceiling to deposit a small grey being and a tall veiled woman as it retreated.

"Then again, I could be wrong."

The unprecedented sight of a bona fide alien standing casually in the living room had shocked the assembled group into silence, apart from the SGC team of course, who were used to such things. In fact, they were more interested in his unknown human companion. They did, however, wonder what had caused him to crash the party.

"Thor, not a good time, buddy."

"I apologize O'Neill. However, we felt that my intervention would be of benefit in this difficult time."

"That's an alien, Chief. There's an alien in our loft."

"Yeah, I noticed that. I was kinda hoping I was imagining it, but if you can see him too…"

"Blair, why is there an alien in our loft?"

"I have no idea, Jim. Jack, you seem to know him, or are you just _way_ cool with weirdness?"

"Weirdness is my world, kid, but yes, I do know him."

"He's the short Thor who couldn't possibly have anything to do with me?"

"Yup, he's the one."

"Well then, setting aside the whole alien element, why is he here?"

"Ya got me."

"Jim, there's an alien in your living room."

"I know."

"Simon, we've already been through this."

"But…there's an alien in your living room Sandburg."

"Simon…"

"To be fair, Sandy, it's not everyday you meet an alien in a friend's living room."

"Not all aliens are readily identifiable, MeganConnor."

"What, you're not one too are you Murray?"

Teal'c simply raised an eyebrow, gracing Megan with one of his most enigmatic looks. She gulped, wondering if his look really meant what it seemed to, and if it did and he was an alien, was he at least anatomically correct? Hmnn, this was certainly something that bore looking into, and she was just the girl to do the looking.

"Jimmy, aren't you going to do anything?"

"Such as?"

"I don't know, he's an alien invader. Shoot him."

"Hey, no way, no-one is shooting anyone. So far the only thing he's invaded is our loft, and since this is _our_ loft, if we don't object then…then…uh…then everything's…cool."

"Good for you, Blair."

"Thank-you, Jack. Everything _is_ cool, right? I mean, you know him…he won't…uhm…you know, start implanting radio transmitters in our teeth or sticking probes up our butts, will he?"

"Highly unlikely."

"I would never endeavor to do such a thing, Blair. It would serve no purpose."

"O-kay, then. What would serve a purpose?"

"We wish only to help you and Jim, Blair."

"Jimmy, how does this…thing know who you are? Sandburg I can understand, but you? You weren't raised to consort with…aliens."

"And my Blair was?"

"Well, he seems perfectly happy to have him here now."

"Why wouldn't I be happy to have him here? At least he, unlike you and my mother, wants to help. I have no idea how he can help, but at least he wants to."

"I have come to reveal the circumstances of your birth, Blair. Is that not what you desire?"

"The circumstances of…look, Thor, this is probably a totally dumb question, but I'm going to go ahead and ask it anyway. Thor, are you my father?"

"I am not, and yet, in many ways, I am."

"Kind of ambiguous there, Thor."

"It is not I, but the situation which is ambiguous, O'Neill."

"Wait up, what 'many ways'? Are you saying I'm an alien?"

"You are not. Your DNA is wholly human. I did, however, bring about your conception, for a singular purpose."

"What purpose?"

"You were always intended to be Jim's companion, to avert the destruction of his soul, and his gradual descent into madness and an untimely death."

"That's a pretty neat purpose."

"See, Chief, I always said we were meant to be together, and now the little grey dude has confirmed it."

"Yes, but…I don't get it."

"Do't you want to be my companion, and save me from a destroyed soul and…and…"

"A gradual descent into madness and an untimely death." Although not wishing to belabor the point, Thor wanted to be certain that the critical nature of the problem was properly understood.

"Yeah. That."

"Well of course I want to be with you, what I meant was…how… _why_ would…he's an _alien_ , Jim. How is it his business?"

"Perhaps it would be advantageous if I were to explain, Blair."

"Thor, any explanation would be seriously…advantageous."

"Very well. My people have been observing humans for a great many years; you are a truly fascinating race. Certain aspects of genetic development in particular have been of interest to me, namely those humans such as Jim who possess enhanced senses."

"Uh… Thor, don't think we need to go into this right now." Thor looked quizzically at Blair, who appeared to have developed a definite twitch, his head jerking spasmodically towards the loft's current military contingent.

"Blair, if you are seeking to protect Jim from a perceived danger, then your actions are needless. You may place full confidence in O'Neill and his companions, as do I."

"Appreciate that, Thor."

"You are welcome, O'Neill."

"Yes, but…"

"Blair, Thor's right. Unless Jim turns out to be some sort of national security risk, your secret's safe with us."

"Well, I guess if you're consorting with aliens, Jim being a sentinel would be pretty low on your list of priorities."

"A sentinel?"

Blair looked to Jim for permission, only proceeding when he received an assenting nod. "Traditionally, a sentinel was a tribal watchman, chosen for the task because of his enhanced senses."

"Just how enhanced are we talking about, and how many senses?" Daniel butted in, his inquiring mind needing to know.

"A true sentinel has all five senses heightened, and I'm still not sure of the full extent of Jim's abilities. All I can tell you is that he can detect heartbeats. He can pick out a particular voice, or scent in an airport terminal. He can see in the dark, or zoom in on the tiniest detail from several blocks away. He can feel the smallest of imperfections with his fingertips. He can taste and identify minute traces of an element, and all the time he's learning new ways of using his senses so…"

"No, you're learning new ways of using my senses, then teaching them to me."

"I am glad to see that you appreciate Blair's contribution, Jim."

"I may not always admit it, but I've always known how much he helps me, and how helpless I am without him."  
  
"Okay, now we're all clear on this sentinel thing…"

"Actually Jack, I have a few more questions. Blair…"

"I have a million questions, but now is not the time Daniel. Right now, the only important question is, what the hell is going on around here."

"I shall continue. O'Neill. As I previously stated, my particular area of interest concerns those humans who possess enhanced senses. Unfortunately, in recent times, the few who have manifested this phenomenon have not fared well. All have been unable to deal with the increased stimuli, eventually retreating into insanity.

When I discovered Jim, I fully expected the same fate to befall him. Although this saddened me, I did not believe at the time that I should intervene, and contented myself with monitoring his progress."

"But you did intervene, so what changed?"

"Perhaps I can best explain my altered course by introducing you to my companion. My dear."

Thor held out his hand to draw the woman to his side. Raising her hands, she lifted back her veils, revealing an extremely attractive, serene looking woman.

Blair, still awaiting an explanation, looked to Jim, astonished to see the absolute shock on his friend's face, a look exactly mirrored by his father.

"Jim, what is it, what's wrong."

"Chief, that's…Mom?"

"Grace?"

"Mom? Jim, that's your _mother_?"

"Mom?"

"Hello, Jim."

" _Mom_?"

"Grace, what the devil do you think you're doing with that…that…thing? Are you insane?"

"Bill, as rude and tactless as ever I see. Jim, it's so good to see you again, I've never stopped thinking about you, or Steven, but…"

"You left, Mom, you _left_ us."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I felt I had no option. I simply couldn't live with your father anymore."

"But why leave us, why couldn't you take us with you?"

"Believe me, Jim, if I had gone anywhere else, I would have, but it just wasn't possible. After all, judges tend to object if you take a child out of the state, so taking you to whole other universe somehow didn't seem realistic."

"I see you point."

"Grace, are you telling me you left me for…an alien? My god, he doesn't even have a…well…anything. How can he possibly satisfy you? From what I remember, you were a passionate, highly-sexed…"

"Eeew, Dad, too much information."

"I'll have you know, Bill, Thor is the most caring, thoughtful, gentle and sensitive lover I have ever known. He has ways of satisfying a woman that you could never imagine."

"Way to go, Thor."

Thor inclined his head in acknowledgment of Jack's approval, as close to looking self-satisfied as it was possible for an Asgard to look.

"Mom, I don't think I really want to hear this."

"I'm sorry, Jim, I don´t want to embarrass you, but I need you to know how much Thor means to me. He saved my life, Jim, and more importantly, my sanity."

"I don't believe this, I feel like I;m on Jerry Springer…'my mother left us for an alien'. Geez."

"Well, how do you think I feel? I'm an alien experiment."

"Not an experiment, Blair. A solution to a possible tragedy."

"And you have averted a tragedy, Blair. You saved my son."

"You have, Chief. You really have."

"Okay, but what I don't understand Thor, is how you could go from being an observer, to running off with Jim's mother. Why would you do that?"

"I had been monitoring Jim since he was little more than a toddler, and over time I began to be captivated by Grace. Her joy in living, her fortitude, her bright shining spirit. And gradually, I saw that spirit begin to fade. I saw the shadows eclipse her sense of wonder and delight; I came to fear for her soul, and when my fears became reality, I was unable to adhere to my own regulations. I intervened."

"And thank god you did, my love."

"I have never regretted my actions, although I do regret the need for Grace to renounce her life and loved ones here on Earth."

"I missed my children Thor. I will always miss them, but I would have been no use to them in the state my life had brought me to. And as to the rest of my life, none of it could compare to the happiness I've experienced with you."

"Dammit, Grace, you make me seem like an ogre. If I was that bad, how could you contemplate abandoning your children to be raised by me?"

"I didn't abandon them. I just couldn't be with them. I've been watching, and I have always tried to help when I could. Haven't you ever wondered how Jim survived in Peru when all the others died?"

"That was you? But, if you could save me, why couldn't you save all of us?"

"I'm sorry, Jim, but I couldn't. Thor only helped you because I begged him to."

"I find it hard to refuse your mother anything Jim, so now you understand why I did what I did in bringing about Blair's birth. The only chance you had to avoid the fate of the other modern sentinels was if you had a guide to assist you. I wanted to give you that chance."

"Now wait a minute, this is absurd, you are not Blair's father."

"Naomi, I see you have changed little. As I told Blair, his DNA is human, but it was I who…implanted that DNA."

"No way; it may have been the sixties, but I'm positive I would remember having…relations with a short grey alien."

"Naturally, I did not use my own form. Since you had, in less than a week, initiated intercourse with two young men of identical appearance, it was plain to me the physical parameters which you found attractive. I fashioned a clone, using genetic material from both O'Neill and MacGuyver into which I placed my consciousness."

"So your saying that both MacGuyver and I are Blair's father. That's disturbing."

"No, O'Neill, you are not. The clone body was a vessel only, one chosen to be pleasing to Naomi."

"So to summarize, we have an O'Neill/MacGuyver clone body, and your consciousness, but you're saying that none of you are actually my father."

"No, Blair. I took great care in selecting the correct sperm with which to fertilize Naomi's ovum. I chose to utilize the Asgard reserves of eminent genetic stock gathered over time. To give the maximum probability to your being suited to guide Jim, I selected that of a man who had previously shown interest in the phenomenon of enhanced senses."

"And?"

"Your genetic male parent is Sir Richard Burton. The explorer, not the actor."

"You're kidding."

"I am not."

"Jim… _Richard Burton_ is my father…that is like, _so_ cool. Wow."

"I am glad this pleases you, Blair."

"Well, I'm still not happy about being selectively bred like a…a…"

"Show dog."

"Thanks, Jim, that really helps."

"Well…you're saying you're unhappy to be with me, and…"

"Jim, I never said that. Of course I'm happy to be with you. I love you, you big lug. I just hate that I had no choice in the matter."

"That is not so, Blair. I merely showed you the path; the decision to follow it was yours."

"Oh, well, I guess that makes a difference…hey, wait, it was you…the book, 'The Sentinels of Paraguay', it was you who gave it to me. It's all starting to come back to me, only you looked like them then." He waved a hand at Jack and MacGuyver, who were still attempting to assimilate all the new and startling information. Jack was the first to recover, being the more familiar with aliens and their strange ways.

"Thor, are you saying you kept the clone, that there's another one of us running around somewhere?"

"No, O'Neill, the clone no longer exists. I retained it for several years to enable me to visit Blair, and direct his attention towards our objective. However, once his course was set, I had no further need of it."

"You killed it?"

"It had no life, Blair, it was a shell only."

"But he's the one in the photo…the one who came to see me."

"Blair, I came to see you."

"So, it was you I talked to those times when I was a kid?"

"Yes. You were truly a delightful child, so bright and attentive."

"Then, in a sense, you are my father."

"It pleases me that you would see me as such."

"And it pleases me, too. I could never have hoped for a better friend and companion for my son."

"He's way more than that to me, Mom."

"As he should be, Jim."

Naomi, concerned that she was being overlooked, decided to prompt a compliment from Thor. Hoping to hear that she had been selected by the alien to give birth to and raise this special child because of her innate superiority to other women, she twittered girlishly, batting her eyelashes at the little alien. "But why me, what made you choose me?"

"I required a healthy, readily attainable, sexually indiscriminate female, who would not attempt to exert too strong an influence over her offspring. You suited my purposes admirably."

"Oh." This was not at all what she had been hoping for. In fact, this whole day had been a disappointment, and now that Blair knew the true identity of his father, she couldn't even keep him and Jim apart. She was not happy.

Turning to William Ellison, who was the only one present who had shown her any support, she caught his arm, pouting up at him in entreaty.

"Oh Bill, what am I to do? I feel violated and betrayed. Please, take me out of here."

"I know exactly how you're feeling, and I'll be happy to escort you from this den of iniquity. Grace, I pray you get what you deserve for you perfidy, and Jim, if you persist on this course, then you will no longer be my son."

"Suits me, Dad. After the way you and Naomi have lied and deceived us, the further away from you I am, the better."

"Blair, I'll give you one last chance to come with me and forget this madness."

"Mom, everything Jim just said to his father goes double for me. I think you should both leave now."

"Wait up; classified situation here." Jack stepped forward, wondering how he was to contain this state of affairs, now that so many people had seen Thor. "Thor, can't you do some kind of…uh…memory wipe here?"

"That will not be necessary, O'Neill. I am sure that those present will respect the covert nature of this situation."

"Damn right. No need to worry about me, O'Neill, I won't be saying anything."

"I appreciate that, Banks, but…"

"Same goes for me. Jim and Sandy are my friends, I would never do anything that might hurt them."

"I'm sure you wouldn't, Miss…uh…"

"MeganConner. I am convinced that she is to be trusted, O'Neill. She appears to be a female of exceptional quality."

"Why thank you, Murray, you're a real gent." The compliment earned her another of those delicious little head tilts.

"MacGuyver, aren't you going to assure me that I can trust you?"

"I assumed that would be understood."

"Right. As I was about to point out, the real risk here comes from them." A wave of his hand indicated William Ellison and Naomi Sandburg, already at the door.

"You need have no fear, O'Neill. I do not believe that they are a threat."

"Ya think?"

"I do. William Ellison is a businessman. His success is reliant upon the esteem in which his peers hold him. He would be unwise to jeopardize his credibility by claiming that his wife was taken by aliens."

"Good point, but what about Naomi?"

"She has no credibility."

"He's right Jack. It really doesn't matter what either of them says. If they start talking about alien visitations, then all that'll happen is that those who want to believe will believe, and those who don't, won't."

"I know, Daniel, but…"

"And anyway, what else can you do but let them leave? This isn't a police state. You can't keep them locked up for the rest of their lives."

"I agree with Daniel, Sir. We don't have too many options here."

"Are you threatening us, because I'm warning you, I have contacts."

"I'm sure you do, but you won't be needing them. Thor and Daniel are right. You're the one who stands to lose the most if you say anything about what happened here. I'd like to think you would keep this confidential to protect your son, but from what I've seen, it seems more likely that the possible damage to your reputation will carry more weight. Lucky for us that most people assume that anyone who claims to have seen little grey men is…nuts."

William fumed silently, shrewd enough to know that his hands were tied. However much he might want to wreck his son's relationship with Blair, any move against them could only result in ridicule for him. Naomi, however, was not so readily convinced.

"Well you won't silence me. I intend to tell my story. The people have a right to know."

"I look forward to reading all about you in the National Enquirer."

"If you think…"

"Goodbye Naomi." Jack turned away, having heard quite enough from this self-centered, self-seeking woman.

"Mom, I think you should leave now."

"Don't worry, I'm going. I have no intention of staying where I'm not wanted. William, you may take me back to the hotel."

As the door slammed behind the irritating couple, the mood in the loft lightened considerably, those remaining glad to see the back of them.

"So, anyone want coffee…tea…beer?" It may have been a bit late to play host, but Blair felt that it was better late than never.

"Thank-you Blair, but no. I think it is time that Grace and I left also."

"But…I have so many questions still. I mean, how did…"

"Blair, we will return, and then you may ask any question you wish. For now, however, I believe that you would benefit from a little time with Jim to consider all that has taken place."

"You're right, we probably do need to talk. Do you promise you'll come back?"

"I will, when I consider you ready."

"And Mom, you'll come too, won't you?"

"Of course I will, dear. And perhaps next time I could see Steven, too."

"That would be good Mom, he'd like that. It would probably be best if he didn't know about Thor, though. It might…confuse him."

"I agree, it will be hard enough for him to see me again after all these years. Oh Jim, I can't tell you how happy I am to have you back in my life."

"I feel the same, Mom, and I really don't want to lose you again."

"You won't, I promise. I'll be watching, and if you ever need me, all you have to do is call. Thor?"

Reaching out, Thor took hold of the slim hand held out to him, and then in a flash…in their case, literally…they were gone.

"Well, that was…different."

"I suspect it wasn't as different for you and your friends as it was for the rest of us, Jack." Blair shot a curious look at Jack, his only reply a diffident shrug.

Now that things were beginning to return to more standard parameters, Simon felt comfortable enough to take charge. "So, I don´t know about the rest of you, but I could eat. I know this wonderful little Cajun place, just opened. They make an outstanding gumbo. Anyone interested?"

"Sounds perfect. I am starved." Janet wasted no time in accepting the invitation, looking forward to spending some time with this attractive man. Shame they wouldn't be alone, but you couldn't have everything. "Sam?"

"Oh, uh, I guess. MacGuyver?"

"Actually, I was thinking of giving my bike a good run. If you could stand to wait for dinner, I would value your opinion."

"I would love that…and who needs dinner. We can pick something up on the road."

"Works for me."

"I, too, would prefer to forgo an eating establishment. I would prefer to view more of your city."

"Hey, why don´t I join you, Murray? I'm kind of a tourist here myself, and there are tons of places I haven't seen yet."

"Thank-you, MeganConnor, that would be acceptable."

Megan smiled happily, contemplating the evening ahead. And wasn't the way he called her MeganConnor just too thrilling.

"What about you and Daniel, Colonel. Will you be joining us?"

"Hell, yeah, I'm so hungry I could eat my own leg."

"Uh, actually Jack, I was thinking of just finding a hotel and crashing. I'm pretty tired."

"What? Daniel, come on…Banks said they do a bitching gumbo, how can you pass that up?"

"Jack…a hotel room…with room service? Maybe a nice hot shower, a nice big bed…"

"Oh…yeah, that does sound…tempting. Maybe I'll…uh…join you. I can eat gumbo anytime. Besides, if you're tired you probably shouldn't be left alone in case you…uh…collapse from…exhaustion."

"Very thoughtful, I wouldn't want to collapse from…exhaustion, would I?"

Simon was getting a good feeling about his proposed dinner date, since it looked very much as if he would get the pretty doctor all to himself, unless Jim and Blair decided to come. "Jim, Blair, you won't be coming, will you? You'll be wanting to talk, right?"

"Right, Simon, we have a lot to talk about." Blair tried not to take Simon's look of delight at his refusal to heart. Besides, he and Jim did have a lot they needed to sort out. And they weren't the only ones.

"Uh…do you all have to leave again right away, only, I'd kind of like to spend a little time together…you know, get to know each other a little."

Blair was relieved when a round of enthusiastic nods greeted his question.

"Great, that's great. Why don't you all come over tomorrow night for dinner; we can talk then."

"Sounds good, Blair. Daniel and I can book rooms for the rest of you, and then we can meet up and make plans for tomorrow at breakfast."

Strategy agreed upon, goodbyes said and a suitable hotel selected, the exodus began, the various couples leaving for their chosen objectives. Jack, the last to leave, paused at the door, turning back to look speculatively at Blair. "You know, Thor was right, you can trust me. I'm not sure I entirely get this sentinel stuff, but if you ever get any grief from anyone, call me; I know people in high places. Not as high as Thor, admittedly, but I will try to help."

"Thanks, Jack. I'm…I'm really glad you came, even if you aren't my father."

"Hey, my DNA at least played a part…and Blair, I would have been proud to have you as a son." With a final wave, he was gone, and Jim and Blair were finally alone.

 

Locking and bolting the door, Jim turned to lean against it, his eyes fixed on Blair. "Hell of a day, huh?"

"Oh yeah."

"It did all happen didn't it, I mean…I didnt…there was..."

"I know, Jim. Jim, there was an alien in our loft. An 'alien'."

"I know, and he's sorta my stepfather."

"Weird, huh?"

"Chief, weird doesn't even come close to explaining what went down today."

"Nothing comes close to explaining what went down today."

"You want to know the weirdest part for me?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Today I found out that my mother ran off with a Roswell grey, that said alien has been interfering in my life practically from birth, that clones exist, but the only thing that really seems to matter to me is that I have you back."

"And you´re stuck with me this time, since I was genetically designed just for you."

"And a damn good job, he did, too. Blair?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you really okay with that…you know, the made for me, bit?"

"Jim, I don't know. I'm still getting used to the idea. I'm not sure it makes that much difference. Okay, so I was genetically predisposed to be a guide…your guide. How is that so different from you being a sentinel? And the truth is, even if I was led to you, how can I protest when the thought of never having known you terrifies me. I'm where I want to be, Jim, and how and why I got here seems inconsequential. Face it, man, you're my destiny."

"And you're mine, Blair. I have missed you so much."

"I know. I can't believe that Naomi would do such a terrible thing, just because she didn't approve of my life choices; I thought she loved me."

"I'm sure she does, Chief, she just…"

"No, she loves the idea of me…the perfect son to be shown off and exploited. For her, my every success is only proof of what a good mother she must be. I don't think she's ever really known me, not like you do. She never cared enough to find out who I really was."

"Blair…I…"

"It's okay, Jim. It hurts, but I'll get over it. The only person I really can't do without is you."

"You won't have to, Chief, not now, not ever."

"I know; pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah, very cool."

"God I'm tired."

Jim grinned wickedly, giving Blair a definite look.

"No, Jim, not that sort of tired…really tired. I haven´t slept much over the past week."

"Oh. Now that you mention it, I'm kinda bushed too."

"Jim, I know we've been apart for awhile, but do you think that tonight we could just sleep together?"

"I'd like that."

"Do you think Simon would get mad if you called in sick tomorrow?"

"I'm sure he'd understand. Damn."

"What?"

"You invited them all over for dinner tomorrow night."

"Yeah, but we have all day to…uh…catch up."

"Now, I really like the sound of that."

"Thought you would. So, bed?"

"Bed."

They looked at each other for a long moment, their eyes reflecting their relief, their love and their commitment to each other.

Finally Jim moved, reaching out to pull Blair close, delighting in the press of the solid body against his. A beloved body so nearly lost to him, and then miraculously restored. He bent to kiss the full lips tenderly, Blair co-operating completely.

Sighing, Jim pulled away, turning Blair and patting him on the ass. "You go on up, I'll make sure everything is secure down here."

"Okay."

Going to the kitchen, Blair collected two glasses of water, carrying them carefully upstairs and setting them on the bedside table. He sat on the bed, beginning to undress as he listened to the comforting sounds of Jim patrolling his territory, checking doors and windows, keeping them safe from harm.

Soothed by the sounds of Jim moving through their home, he lay back, waiting for the tread of footsteps on the stairs. That was how Jim found him, bare-chested and asleep, a sweet smile on his face. Removing the rest of his clothes, Jim eased him under the covers, stripping quickly then tucking in behind him.

Jim's arms wrapped around Blair's chest as he did his final, most important checks. Listening for the precious heartbeat; listening for the soft snuffling noises Blair always made in sleep; feeling the rise and fall of the lungs, the small unconscious twitches. Everything that had been missing now returned, and infinitely dear.

Content that all was right with his world, Jim released his fears, immersing himself in the reality of Blair in his arms.

Together they slept, silent and at peace.

 

**The End**


End file.
